Adventures in UA
by SuperBakugo
Summary: Some new students in UA, how will they affect UA? find out. this is a story that happens after season 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Hello new classmate?**_

[I, the author will write in brackets. If there are words in 'these' that means a character is thinking]

Mr. Aizawa walked into class 1A. "Hello students, I have a special announcement". "I wonder what it is" Midoriya said. "It better be good" Bakugo stated. "Mashirao Ojiro you are being moved to class 1D" Mr. Aizawa said. All of class 1A except Bakugo jumped out of their seats. "WHAT!" They all shouted. "We have a new student coming into UA, even though it is already almost the end of August. He is coming in on recommendations" Mr. Aizawa stated. "Well guys, I guess I'll be seeing you around" Ojiro said as he left the classroom. "Come in and tell us your name and a little about yourself" Mr. Aizawa said. A kid walked in and stood in front of them. He was 16, Orange spiky hair, he was tall, and wasn't bulky, but you could see he had some muscle. Pale white, had bright red eyes and he was wearing the UA school uniform. "Hello, my name is Eric, I am very powerful" Eric said as he stood in front of everyone. A smirk formed on Bakugo's face. "Now, since Eric is a new student he will be skipping todays lessons. One of you need to show him the ropes and help him move into his new dorm room" Mr. Aizawa stated. "I want him to show me around, he looks strong" Eric said as he pointed towards Bakugo. Bakugo sat up with great speed. "I am strong! I'll show you around" Bakugo said with a grin, he was definitely planning something.

Mr. Aizawa dismissed Eric and Bakugo. Bakugo told Eric about the class system and showed him around the school. As Bakugo and Eric went outside to an empty room in the Class 1A dorm, "This used to be Ojiro's room, but now it's yours" Bakugo said opening the door for Eric. Eric's bags were already in the room. "I will unpack and decorate later, thanks Bakugo" Eric said as he shut the door and locked it from the outside with his keys. "Now how would you like to see a battle arena?" Bakugo asked. "I would love to see a battle arena" Eric said as a smirk started to form. "I requested access a few days ago so I can train in it, since I have it reserved for a few days we can use it for a bit if you want to see how strong I really am" Bakugo said as he started walking towards arena A. "I could go a few rounds, I should warn you that my quirk isn't like others" Eric said a huge smile. Bakugo just kept walking.

After a few minutes Bakugo and Eric are now in the middle of arena A. "Let's go!" Bakugo said as he ran at Eric. "And because we are wearing UA Gym clothes I don't have to worry about destroying them" Eric said as he charged at Bakugo. Bakugo launched a powerful right hook at Eric. Eric grabbed Bakugo's arm and pulled his arm forward, then thrusted backwards causing Bakugo's arm to bend in an uncomfortable way. Bakugo yelled as he swiveled his hand, so the palm was facing Eric. Eric tried to draw back his face since the palm was close to it. "Die!" Bakugo yelled as a few mini sparks shot out his hand. Eric couldn't move fast enough to dodge as Bakugo shot a huge explosion out of his hand. Bakugo flipped and landed on his feet. Eric charged out of the smoke, his body wasn't as injured as it should have been. "I'm guessing some type of body enforcement quirk" Bakugo said as he used his quirk to create more explosions trying to hit Eric. However, this time Eric was able to dodge all explosions. "I just have to stay a safe distance" Eric said with a smirk. "Wrong!" Bakugo said with a huge grin. "_A.P Shot_" Bakugo called out his special move. Bakugo got into his stance and launched three A.P shots at Eric. They were fast, too fast for Eric to dodge. "My quirk…..." Eric muttered as three A.P shot were flying at him. "Is a lot more then most people think" Eric finished. "Huh" Bakugo said with confusion. Eric turned, and his body now lined up with the A.P Shots. Eric made his palm face the closest A.P Shot and closed his fingers and pointed them towards the sky. A ball of Orange light formed at his palm. "What?!" Bakugo said in shock. Eric shot one energy blast at each A.P Shot and it caused three explosions. "I'm done for today, Thanks Bakugo, I think we might be friends" Eric said with a smile. "Fine, and if you want to be friends you should go talk to Kirishima" Bakugo said as he turned around and started walking off. "He's the red head by the way" Bakugo yelled back from over his shoulder.

By the time Eric made his way back to the dorms it was night. "It's a dark, very cold dark Friday night" Eric said to himself as he was walking to the entrance to the dorms. When he stepped in, there were six people waiting for him. Eric looked at all of them, there was Bakugo and he saw a red head 'that must be Kirishima', then saw a green haired boy fast a sleep on the couch with a brown-haired girl asleep next to him. Eric then noticed a guy walking towards him, he looked formal, was wearing glasses, and in the corner was a guy leaning against the wall, half his hair was red, and the other half was white. He also had a burn mark on the red hair side. "Hello new student, I am Tenya lida" Lida introduced himself as he held out his hand for a hand shake. Eric stared at him for a second and then he shook his hand "I'm Eric" Eric said. "The boy on the couch is Midoriya and the girl next to him is Uraraka" Lida introduced them. The red head walked up to Eric. "I'm Kirishima" Kirishima said as he patted Eric's arm. "I heard about you from Bakugo" Eric said as he looked at Bakugo. "I bet, me and Bakugo are friends, right Bakugo" Kirishima said as he looked at Bakugo. "Whatever, I'm going to my room to sleep" Bakugo said as he walked up the stairs. The half red half white boy walked up to Eric. "I'm Shoto" Shoto said. "I'm a fellow recommendation student" Shoto introduced his self as he stared at Eric. "Cool, we will have to fight one day then" Eric said with a little smirk. Eric yawned "Well have a good night everyone, see ya'll tomorrow" Eric said as he went up to his room. Everyone else went to their rooms apart from Midoriya and Uraraka who were asleep on the couch.

Eric shut and locked his door, then he started unpacking. The moving company had already put in his full-sized twin bed, desk with chair, couch, two arm chairs, and his dresser. Eric put the dresser right next to the room's closet, he moved his desk by the door and his bed in the corner beside his desk. He took out some shelves and put them on the wall. He put up a few Funko Pop figures and other collectables. He then put his phone, laptop, and two tablets on his bed. As he put his computer and monitor on his desk, he took out his keyboard and mouse and hooked it all up and then powered on his computer. "Pssst, hey Eric you up?" Bakugo asked with a whisper through Eric's door. "Yes" Eric whispered back. "Mind if me and Kirishima come in?" Bakugo whispered back. "Sure, let me unlock my door" Eric whispered back as he got up. "Ok" Bakugo whispered. Eric unlocked his door. As Bakugo and Kirishima walked in, Eric then shut his door and pointed at the couch up against his wall. Bakugo and Kirishima had a seat on the couch, Eric sat on the edge of his bed facing them. "Love what you've done with the place" Kirishima complimented Eric as he looked at all the collectables and posters on the wall. "Thanks, I'm still trying to get comfy, oh mind if I go and get changed real quick?" Eric asked. "Go ahead" Bakugo said still trying to maintain a slight whisper. Eric went into his closet and pulled out a pair of black jogging pants and a baggy orange shirt, then he went down stairs to the bathroom changed and went back to his room.

"Any reason ya'll are coming in here at…" Eric said as he looked at the clock on his desktop. "At 2:00AM" Eric finished. "Well, Bakugo and I deiced to help catch you up on what you've missed so far" Kirishima said. "Wrong, it's Kirishima's idea he just dragged me along" Bakugo said with an eye roll. "Thanks, uh I guess we are all friends now eh?" Eric asked with a goofy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Kirishima smiled and gave a double thumbs up while Bakugo just gave a thumbs up.

It was now 8:00AM, Kirishima was sleeping in one of Eric's arm chairs while Bakugo was sleeping on the couch. "It took all night, but they helped me. I designed my hero suit, got a hero name and reviewed all their notes on the lessons. Whelp, guess I am not getting sleep" Eric said with a sigh. Eric looked at Bakugo and Kirishima then smiled and walked out the door. Eric was walking down the stairs when he saw the green hair boy getting up off the couch. 'Wait, that Lida kid said his name was…. Midoriya'. "Yo Midoriya" Eric called out in a whisper. "Huh, wait you're the new kid, right?" Midoriya asked in a returning whisper. "Yup, name's Eric" Eric responded, standing in front of Midoriya. "I'm going for a morning jog, you wanna come?" Midoriya asked. "What a funny thing that is, I was just about to go for my morning jog. Sure, I'll run with you" Eric said with a laugh. Midoriya and Eric jogged and talked until 12:00AM. "Whew, that was a good run" Eric said as him and Midoriya was standing outside the dorm. "Yeah, come on let's eat lunch" Midoriya said as him and Eric went inside. "AAAHHHHHH Get away!" A girl screamed. "What!?" Midoriya was trying to process what was happening. Eric just started to react.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: You are mighty good with a dagger**_

[I hope you guys liked the first chapter, if ya'll did then remember to follow the story to keep up with the latest chapters, I might post some on week days, but I will most likely post chapters on weekends, without any further wait here is chapter 2]

Midoriya and Eric went inside. "AAAHHHHHH, Get away!" A girl screamed. "What!?" Midoriya was trying to process what was happening. Eric started running to the center of the room as he tried to figure out what's going on.

'Let's see, there's a girl standing in front of the couch and there is a short midget jumping through the air at her. Got it!' Eric thought as he smirked. Eric was running very quickly.

'Wait, how is Eric moving that fast that has to equal about 3% of my power, and his legs have a small orange aura around them' Midoriya thought. Eric then did a quick jump and was getting close to the midget boy that was wearing some pjs and had purple balls on his head. Eric's legs lost the aura, but his right hand gained it as he put his fingers in a flicking position. His hand was now right beside the midget's head. "Flick." Eric said with an evil smirk. Eric flicked the boy in the head with such force he went flying into the wall, the aura disappeared as Eric landed on his feet. Midoriya quickly came up to the girl. "You alright Uraraka?" Midoriya asked. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to." Uraraka said as she looked up at Eric. "Oh, it's no problem and my name is Eric." Eric said. The midget boy got up and ran up the stairs. "He's Mineta, you should keep a close eye on him when he's around." Midoriya warned Eric. "I will, Thanks." Eric said as he nodded his head. Uraraka joined Midoriya and Eric in eating lunch. Afterward, Eric stood in front of them. "Ya'll wouldn't happen to know of any good shops around, here would you?" Eric asked. "Sure, I know a lot of good shops, I can take you if you want" Uraraka answered. "You would? Thanks, I need to go shopping for quite a few things though." Eric replied. "It's fine, do you want to come Deku?" Uraraka asked. "Sure, I woul-" Midoriya was cut off by someone walking down the stairs. Bakugo stood at the base of the stairs. "Can I come? Kirishima and myself both need to pick up a few things" Bakugo asked. "Sure." Eric responded. So, Eric, Midoriya, Uraraka, Bakugo, and Kirishima left the dorms and went to town.

"So, Eric tell me a list of things you need" Uraraka told him. "Well I need pencils, markers, paper, and notebooks. Also a TV, TV stand, movies, books, along with some kitchen shelves, microwave oven, and fridge with freezer. Before I forget, maybe some new clothes, and a visit to a pet supply store." Eric finished listing the long list of To-Buy items.

"Wow what a list, ok your pencils, markers, paper, notebooks and books can be found at Nekto Book's store. Your kitchen supplies can be found at Diamond Appliance Store. Your movies could be at Video shack, while the clothes can be at Next level Fashion, that's a good store. And for anything pet you should go to Animals Central." Uraraka explained to Eric. "Me and Kirishima are going off to get what we need, see you later Eric." Bakugo said as him and Kirishima walked off. "Just us then, ok Uraraka lead the way." Eric said. Uraraka nodded and started leading Midoriya and Eric through the city.

They were now at Nekto book's store. Eric quickly ran around and bought everything he needed. Then they went to Video shack. Next, they went to Next level Fashion and then after that stop, they went to Diamond appliance store. "Ok we are already carrying a lot of stuff, and we shouldn't carry a Fridge, TV, and other stuff like that. I'll run across the street to that delivery store and have them ship this stuff to the dorm." Eric said as he started running to the store before a reply. As he went inside, he stood behind a girl who was in line and waiting at the front desk for someone to come.

"It sure takes forever for the service here." the girl said. Eric was looking at her clothes, they were a school uniform only it looked dirty and dull. The girl turned around when she heard Eric step in line behind her. They were the only ones in the front of the store, so it was quiet. Eric now got a good look at her, she had blonde hair that looked like she tried to put it into buns on the side, but it had strands of spikey hair hanging everywhere. She had a big, crazy looking smile and yellow eyes. "Oh, hello there." She said. "Uh Hi." Eric said. "We might be here for a while even though there is not a lot of people here. They are shipping a lot of stuff." She informed Eric. "Well then, I might go tell my friends, hold my spot for me?" Eric asked with a smile. "Sure." She replied. Eric ran out of the store. "He seems interesting…... wonder what his blood tastes like." she muttered.

Eric stood in front of Midoriya and Uraraka. "It might be a bit, how about ya'll go over to that restaurant and order some food. Go ahead and eat while I'm waiting in line." Eric suggested the idea. "Sure." Midoriya said. Midoriya and Uraraka handed Eric all the bags and they went to a nearby restaurant. Eric went back inside the store and put his bags down in the corner then walked to stand back into the line.

"Thanks." Eric said. "Oh, no problem." the girl said. "Oh, what school do you go to?" Eric asked. "Just a small little high school, you?" she answered. "I go to UA, I'm a new student in class 1A." Eric replied. The girl's eyes went wide. "Do you watch the news?" She asked. "Well a little I know about the villain attacks and all that, but you see I'm from United States. So I don't know much about Japan news, I just flew here and enrolled into UA on recommendations." Eric said as he rubbed the back of his head. The girl just smiled. "I see, well are you any good with a knife?" The girl asked. "I'm great with swords and kodachis" Eric replied. "What's a Kodachi?" The girl was really interested. "Let me show you." Eric said with a smirk.

Eric stepped back and lifted up his shirt a little in the back. With his other hand he grabbed what looked like a smaller sword. Eric held it up t show that the handle was like a sword, but the size was almost double a normal knife blade. "Want me to unsheathe it?" Eric asked. "Yes please." The girl replied eagerly. Eric unsheathed it, the blade was straight and still looked as sharp as any sword. "After watching an Anime, my cousin and I trained until we learned to do a special Two Kodachi blade attack." Eric said with a grin. "Wow, wanna fight? Your Kodachi, my knife?" The girl asked as she whipped out a dagger. "Sure, it seems like we got time." Eric answered. The girl charged at Eric. She thrusted the dagger at him, but he caught the attack using his Kodachi's sheath. "How do we win this battle?" Eric asked as he jumped back. "The loser is the first one to bleed." The girl replied while smiling big and quickly charging at Eric again. Eric smiled. Eric held his kodachi in front of him, and with his other hand he lined up the sheath behind it. "Kodachi to sheath Attack." Eric yelled. Eric jumped at the girl as she charged him. The girl swung her dagger at Eric's side, making him block with his Kodachi. Eric then with amazing speed used his other hand to hit the girl's dagger and hold it to the side with the sheath, he then proceeded to thrust the Kodachi at her arm. From behind her back she took out a second knife and blocked Eric's thrust and then was able to cut his hand, adding a stain to her blade with a few drops of his blood. Eric sheathed his Kodachi and put it back behind his back. "Good job, you won." Eric said with a bow. An employ appeared at the front desk and beckoned for one of them to come over. "Thanks, this was fun! Go ahead and go first." the girl said while looking intently at her knife. Eric thanked her and told the employ to ship his stuff back to the 1A dorms. When no one was looking the girl licked Eric's blood off her knife. "MMMMMM, tasty, he has good blood." The girl said as she licked her lips. "Hey, stop playing around Toga." A man in the corner of the shop said. "Oh, calm down Dabi." Toga said.

Eric caught up with Midoriya and Uraraka as they started walking to animal Central. "So, what do you need from this place?" Midoriya asked. "I asked Mr. Aizawa and he said I could bring my dog to my dorm, so I am buying somethings for him." Eric replied. "Oh cool, what's his name?" Uraraka asked. "Cody and he is a rottweiler mix." Eric replied with a smile. Eric bought a bag of dog food, treats, and a doggie door to install on his door. They all went back to the dorms and with Midoriya and Kirishima's help Eric sat up his mini kitchen in his room and installed a doggie door. "Well thanks for the help fellas." Eric said. "No problem." Midoriya replied. "Yeah, just helping out a friend." Kirishima said. Midoriya looked at Eric's hand and saw a knife cut. "Hey, why do you have a knife cut? Did you do that just now?" Midoriya asked while pointing to Eric's hand. Eric explained about the girl and their mini fun fight. "Wait… Blonde with yellow eyes?" Midoriya asked. "Yeah…" Eric replied. "A dull school uniform?" Kirishima asked. "Yup." Eric answered. "That sounds like Toga." Midoriya said with a concerned look. "Toga?" Eric asked. "Well you aren't from around here so of course you don't know her." Kirishima said. "She's a bad villain." Midoriya said. Eric just smiled. "Well then she took it easy on me considering we were both holding back. She knew I was from UA." Eric said. "You were just lucky." Kirishima said dismissively. "Don't under estimate me, between my quirk and my training, I am very strong." Eric said. Kirishima and Midoriya just nodded and left.

A few days later, Eric left the dorm and came back with Cody. Everyone loved Cody, even Bakugo. **RING, RING, RING.** Eric's phone was ringing. Eric picked it up. "Yello?" Eric answered. "Hey Cuz." A boy said. "Sup Hunter, when are you coming to UA?" Eric asked. "Soon dude, real soon. I gotta go, I just wanted to tell Ya I'm coming soon." Hunter said before he hung up. "Rude, he always hangs up." Eric mumbled and started shaking his head before putting his phone down. There was a knock on his door. "Come in." Eric called out. The door opened and Midoriya stepped in. "Hey, Lida is having a birthday party on the 22nd. He wanted me and Uraraka to invite everyone." Midoriya said. "I'll go, its Sunday, right?" Eric asked. "Yup, great, I'll tell him you're coming." Midoriya said before leaving. "Guess I should set an alarm for it." Eric said as he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Eric's overwhelming power**_

[Remember if you like the story then follow and favorite it, now let's get into chapter 3, sorry for missing a post and I hope I got the American dollar to Japanese Yen right.]

August 22nd rolled around, 6:00AM.

Eric got up and went down stairs. "Hmmmm…. Now what is lida doing?" Eric asked himself in a whisper as he saw lida go outside the dorms. Eric ran out after lida. "Yo wait up man." Eric called out to lida. Lida stopped and turned around. "Eric what are you doing up?" lida asked. "I could say the same to you, oh and Happy Birthday." Eric said. "Thanks, and I was just going to my family's house to help set up for the party and go check on my brother who is in the hospital." lida said. Eric thought for a second. "Well if you would like I could go help set up while you go visit your brother." Eric volunteered. "Thank you, Eric here." lida tossed Eric a key and a map. "follow the map to my house and use the key to get in, I'll text my family saying my classmate is coming by to help." lida said. "Right, well I'm going to get going, oh and tell them I'm coming soon, I'm going to rush over." Eric said as he turned and ran off following the map. Lida texted his family and started going to the hospital.

After about 30 minutes Eric arrived at lida's family's house. Eric used the key to walk in. "Hello, I'm lida's classmate, here to help." Eric called out in the quiet house. "Oh you must be Eric, right?" A woman walked in from outside. "Yeah, you must be lida's mother, right?" Eric asked. "yup just call me Mrs. L." Mrs. L said. "Ok, how can I help?" Eric asked. "Well you c-" Mrs. L was cut off by the sound of shouting outside. Eric rushed out the door followed by Mrs. L. outside on the street there was a bunch of thugs beating up a kid on the ground. "Really?! 20 against 1 kid! That isn't fair to the kid." Eric hollered at the thugs. "Then how about we do 20 against you?" a thug asked. "Now that is unfair to you guys, you need about 50 to make it even a tiny bit fair." Eric said with a cocky grin. "Enough let's go beat that punk up!" a thug said. All 20 started running down the street towards Eric who just stepped in the middle of the road. "Eric I'm a pro hero, let me handle this." Mrs. L said. "Nah I got it, let me have my fun." Eric said refusing to give up the chance to use his power. "I got a quirk license." Eric said. Mrs. L just stood at the door and watched. Eric's whole body gain a weak orange aura. "I don't need to go all out." Eric said as his aura stayed weak and faint.

All the Thugs surrounded Eric and jumped at him, Eric dodged all the attacks and counter attacked a few of them with good speed and power. In total after that attack 5 of the thugs lay on the ground unconscious. All the thugs pulled out metal bats with spikes. "Really? Fine I won't go easy on you then." Eric said with a snarl. The aura around Eric turned to a brighter orange and started to rage and became a little bigger. One of the thugs jumped at Eric and swung the metal bat down at him. The aura around Eric's fist became bigger and fiercer. Eric punched the metal bat and the spikes bent and the metal dented, Eric then drew back his other fist and punched the thug in the chest. The thug let go of the bat and dropped to the ground out cold. Eric pulled the bat off his fist, there was no wound on his fist. Eric held on to the bat. "My turn to use this." Eric said with a wicked grin. "Oh no." A thug said as they started to run. "Where you cowards going?" Eric asked as he charged after one of them. Eric hit the thug he was chasing over the back of the head with the metal bat, the thug dropped knocked out cold, Eric then threw the bat and knocked out another thug. They all stopped running. "Why'd ya'll stop?" Eric questioned them as his aura started to become more intense. Eric then noticed it, a man had walked up. "Boss we are glad you're here we-" A thug was cut off as his hands shot to his throat as he started choking. "20 of my low-ranking thugs couldn't beat up one little boy, disgraceful." The man said. Suddenly the rest of the awake thugs started choking. They all died of suffocation. "What kind of boss kills his on men?!" Eric yelled. The man looked only to be in his early 20s, wearing a modern suit, a black tie with spots of red, red shoes, his skin was tanned, blue eyes, blonde hair, and was smiling a sly smile. "My name is Isebi Kunizo." Isebi introduced himself. "As in Isebi Kunizo the boss of the Skull killer Mafia?!" Mrs. L asked freaking out. "Why yes, yes I am." Isebi replied. Eric started running at Isebi. "No Eric! He's too strong!" Mrs. L hollered at Eric. "I don't care! Anyone who slaughters his own men should die!" Eric yelled his he got even faster, he was moving as fast as lida normally does. Eric punched Isebi and sent him flying back. Isebi quickly got up. "What's your name boy?" Isebi asked getting mad. "Eric." Eric replied. "It's well mannered to give your first and last name." Isebi instructed him. "Eric Emina." Eric answered. Isebi started laughing, he then stared at Eric. Suddenly Eric felt like someone was choking him, he put his hands to his throat and only felt his neck, no hands. "W-What is-s g-g-going o-on?" Eric asked trying to not choke and die. "I'm killing you with my quirk of course." Isebi responded. "Stop!" Mrs. L yelled. "Interfere much? What's your name?" Isebi asked looking annoyed. "It's-" Mrs. L was cut off by an orange energy ball flying towards the ground near Isebi and exploding sending him to the ground. Eric stood up. "I think I learned 3 things, 1: He needs your first and last name to use his quirk, 2: He has to concentrate on using his quirk, and 3: it's some kind of mental thing." Eric explained. Isebi clapped and did a slight bow. "Smart boy you are right, well the mental thing is a little off, I not only make you feel it I can make your body react to it and really do it." Isebi said while activating his quick. Eric felt like his lungs stopped working. Eric's lungs were really starting to become harder to use. "D-D-Dang it, my lungs are trying to copy what I feel." Eric said trying to force himself to breath. Eric blinked, and he was standing in a huge puddle of blood, the sky was black and Isebi was standing in front of him. "Why can't I m-move?" Eric asked trying to move but to no avail. "This is all in your mind, I'm just making you see this." Isebi explained.

Isebi took a sword out of no where and stabbed Eric in the chest. "And feel this." Isebi continued with a smile. Eric just smiled back. Isebi kept stabbing Eric for what felt like days. "Why won't you give into death?" Isebi asked as he stabbed Eric again. "I have several reasons to live." Eric answered. "I don't know how your body could take all this and still work." Isebi said in amazement. "I put my body through much more bad stuff then this." Eric said with a smile. Eric started yelling. "Why continue trying to fight?" Isebi asked. Eric yelled until his aura was raging and bright Orange. "I HAVE TO LIVE!" Eric yelled as for a split second a Shadow of some kind of beast appeared behind Eric, it slashed the air and disappeared. Eric started walking towards Isebi. "Wait your eyes, they changed." Isebi said backing up as he noticed that Eric's eyes were smaller and darker. It was like a trillion Centuries of torture and death and killing behind those eyes. Eric moved fast and started pounding on Isebi. "Good thing I took fighting classes." Isebi said as he tried fighting back. However Eric was to fast and strong, Isebi could barely block 1 out of 4 of Eric's attacks. Eric punched Isebi so hard it broke his thought and Eric and Isebi was snapped back to the real word. Eric stood up, his aura raging. "Hey Eric, how are you up so fast?" Mrs. L asked. "He was in my mind for days." Eric answered in a demonic tone. Mrs. L looked terrified. Isebi hopped up. "You got a real inter demon boy! take care now." Isebi said as he turned around and walked off. Eric closed his eyes, his aura disappeared. When Eric opened his eyes they were normal. "Call the cops to take care of these guys." Eric said gesturing to the thugs. "Right, hurry in!" Mrs. L said. Eric went inside. The cops came and took the alive thugs to jail and the dead thugs to the graveyard. lida soon arrived and Eric told him everything, they then decorated and after an hour of setting up they waited for guests to arrive.

After everyone was there the party got started. "Happy Birthday lida!" Everyone sung. Some kids stayed by a grill, some stood in the middle of the yard, others were in a huge pool, while Eric leaned against a tree away from everyone. 'Inner demon?' Eric thought with a frown. 'No! but…. My power sometimes feels stronger and darker though.' Eric tossed the idea around his head. Midoriya came up to him and tapped his shoulder. Eric opened one eye. "Yeah Midoriya?" Eric asked. "Can you help me with a girl problem?" Midoriya asked with his face going red. "Oh you mean you and Uraraka?" Eric asked now fully focused on Midoriya. "Wait! How'd you know?" Midoriya asked as red as a tomato. "Well it's kinda obvious." Eric replied honestly. "Anyway can you help?" Midoriya asked. "Well I can try." Eric answered. "Bakugo keeps talking to her, can you distract him?" Midoriya asked. "Sure." Eric responded. Eric walked up to Bakugo. "Yo I bet you can't beat me in a pool noodle fight." Eric said cockily. "Bring it on Carrot top!" Bakugo yelled. "C-Carrot top?! It is on boom boy!" Eric yelled as him and Bakugo ran and jumped in the pool as Midoriya walked up to Uraraka. Bakugo and Eric grabbed a pool noodle and started trying to fight with them like swords. Iida walked up to Eric. "Eric?" Iida asked. Eric stopped fighting and looked at him. "Yes Iida?" Eric asked. "There is a letter here for you." Iida said handing Eric a letter. "Why is it here at your house?" Eric asked as he took the letter. "I don't know." Iida replied before walking off. Eric opened it. "What's it say carrot top?" Bakugo asked. "It's from Isebi!" Eric shouted. Mrs. L ran out of the house to Eric. "What's it say?" Mrs. L asked. "Wait who is Isebi?" Bakugo asked. "He's a famous mob boss." Iida answered. "It says he enjoyed meeting me and hopes I wouldn't mind coming to battle him once in a while and enclosed in the envelop is 111660.55 Japanese Yen." Eric said. "He enjoyed you hitting him and surviving his quirk?" Mrs. L asked while everyone else was still shocked. "Well the only way I survived is because me and my body has been to Hell and back, and cause my mind is strong and my will to live over powers death itself." Eric said with a grin. "He must like a challenge!" Bakugo figured. "When we met he also said I have an inner demon…." Eric told them. "Well Carrot top, sounds like you belong in an anime. Power, a mob boss wants to fight you, an inner demon, and a bunch of epic friends!" Bakugo shouted. "Well thank you Boom boy." Eric thanked him while grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Tag team style? Cousins of power**_

ATTN: Sorry for not posting last Sunday I didn't have time to post, so I made a new rule: if I miss posting a chapter on Sunday I'll add that chapter with the next one, so when I post next Sunday there will be more chapters, I think that's a good idea so enjoy two chapters this Sunday (or the day that I post).]

Lida's party ended, and everyone went home and since it was late they all went to bed. Late in the night Mr. Aizawa put a note on the dorm entrance. Eric and Midoriya were the first ones up as they were heading out for a morning jog. "It's nice to have someone who wants to run with me and keep up." Midoriya said. "Yeah, you are quite fast with your quirk." Eric said as they walked to the entrance and saw the note. They both read it. It said: Attention class, today Rikido Sato is being moved to class 1D and a new transfer Student is replacing him, today that student and Eric will be fighting whoever wants to battle them, including other classes. "Hunter… I guess today's the day you guys learn my quirk." Eric said with a smirk. "I'm sad to see Sato go but I am ready to fight you." Midoriya told Eric. "Well if you don't mind I should go warm up instead today." Eric said. Sure go get ready, it's gonna be a tough fight." Midoriya said with a smile. Eric just smiled and went back to his room while Midoriya went for a jog.

Later in the morning everyone saw the note and all of class 1A was eating breakfast. Most of them ate with Sato since he was leaving to a different class today. Eric, Bakugo, and Kirishima sat together as they eat breakfast. "I look forward to blasting you into pieces Carrot Top." Bakugo said with a huge grin. "I'm also gonna fight you Eric." Kirishima said more calmly then Bakugo. "Bring it on Boom boy and Kirishima." Eric said with a over confident smile. Mr. Aizawa walked up to Eric. "Come with me please." Mr. Aizawa said. Eric got up and followed him out. "Yeah?" Eric asked. "Time for you and the transfer student to get ready." Mr. Aizawa answered. A kid wearing UA gym uniform jumped at Eric and threw a punch, Eric ducked and jumped causing a hard head butt to the attacker's chest. The kid rolled over on the ground and stood up. The kid was short he was bigger than Mineta but was a little shorter then Mina, he had green short spiky hair, glasses, wasn't as pale as Eric but a little paler then most people. "Well these people are in for a show." Eric said with a grin. "Ok this is a list of everyone who wants to fight you; Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, Shoto, Iida, Tokoyami, Tetsutetsu, Monoma, and Mirio." Mr. Aizawa listed. "Wait Mirio?" Eric asked. Mr. Aizawa nodded. "I heard he is the number 1 student in UA!" Eric yelled. "Hunter we are in for a fight." Eric said as he looked at Hunter. "But we can use Tag team style." Hunter said with a devious Smile. "Good idea, but first we fight separate then we use it." Eric said with an evil grin. Hunter nodded. Soon everyone was in their superhero suit, but Eric and Hunter stayed in Gym uniform and was gathered in the training city. "Hunter and Eric are allowed their weapons." Mr. Aizawa said. "Ok me and Eric has discussed it and 1 on 1 I will fight Iida, Tokoyami, and Tetsutetsu." Hunter said. "And 1 on 1 I will fight Midoriya, Shoto, and Monoma." Eric said. "And 2 on 2 we will fight Bakugo and Kirishima." Hunter continued. "Lastly 2 on 1 against Mirio." Eric finished. Everyone agreed. Eric and Midoriya got ready to fight. "Sorry about this Midoriya, but since I need to hurry I will be using my Kodachi style." Eric warned Midoriya as he pulled out his Kodachi. "Don't underestimate me Eric." Midoriya said with a smile. 'Ok I'll go all out and jump to 8%' Midoriya thought as he went 8%. Midoriya gained a green glow with a little lighting around him.

"Eric V.S Midoriya…. Go!" Mr. Aizawa yelled. Eric started yelling. He gained a fierce orange aura. 'Hmmm…. With that aura and his already orange hair Eric could be an orange super saiyan off of that anime, Midoriya thought. Eric and Midoriya charged at each other. Midoriya threw a fast-left hook, but Eric moved faster and dodged and was able to knee Midoriya in the chest knocking him back a little, they both jumped back. "_Kodachi style: Strike! Slash! Hammer!_" Eric called out. Eric charged at Midoriya. 'Dang! He's fast!' Midoriya thought as he moved faster and charged at Eric. 'But I'm using 8% I can still out speed him as he is now' Midoriya thought as they neared each other. Eric put both his hands behind his back and jumped at Midoriya. Eric removed his right hand from behind his back and swung it at Midoriya. 'Gotta block his blade!' Midoriya thought. 'Ha he's so concerned about blocking my blade he hasn't noticed yet, and by the time he does…. It will be to late' Eric thought with a smile. Midoriya used one hand to grab Eric's right arm and with his other hand he punched Eric in the chest. Eric coughed. 'It's over Midoriya' Eric thought. Thud! While Eric was swinging his right arm before Midoriya had caught it he had already started swing his left hand, which he held his sheath, Midoriya didn't notice so Eric was able to strike Midoriya's shoulder with his sheath. "That had to hurt." Hunter said. "Why? For someone like Midoriya wood wouldn't hurt." Iida said. "Because it's not wood, Eric had it made out of a hard metal and wrapped so no one would notice until they got hit with it." Hunter explained. Everyone just stared at him then Eric. "And now Eric did the strike, there is no way to dodge the slash or hammer." Hunter said with a smile. 'That hurt! I'm having a problem moving this arm. He must have struck a soft spot.' Midoriya thought. Eric was able to free his right arm from Midoriya's grasp. Eric then used his leg to jump up a little and started spinning. Midoriya launched his left arm at Eric and grabbed his right arm again. "Ha I may not be able to really move my right arm right now but now neither can you." Midoriya said feeling good. Eric just smiled as he stopped spinning and stood up. Midoriya the noticed it, Eric's right arm was now holding nothing, Eric's hand then twisted and grabbed a hold of Midoriya's arm. Eric thrust his Sheathed Kodachi in the air, he then quickly pulled it down and forward and the Kodachi slid out of the sheath and then Eric swung the blade down cutting Midoriya's right arm. Midoriya yelled out in pain. Eric then let go of Midoriya's arm and pulled back his knee and kneed Midoriya really hard in the chest. Midoriyagot knocked back and fell to the ground. Eric sheathed his Kodachi. Midoriya got up. "Ok Midoriya to be honest with you I'm not even using 20% of my power." Eric said plainly. "I was just about to say the same thing." Midoriya said. 'I'm only using 8%. That's all I can use.' Midoriya thought with a half-hearted smile. Eric started yelling. "I WILL END THIS BATTLE RIGHT NOW!" Eric yelled as his aura got bigger and brighter. The wind started picking up. "Wow! Eric's going all out, he only goes that far when he wants to really have fun." Hunter said with a huge grin. Eric's hair started to become spikier, his hair spikes started to point straight up, and his hair gained some big spikes and they all pointed up, his hair became brighter Orange, almost like it glowed. His aura was fierce and then he started to shrink until it was only going a foot away from Eric, and it was also like his hair, glowing orange. His body bulked up a hair, not super bulky but you could tell his was a bit more muscled then earlier and his body was more fit looking. He stopped yelling. 'Yup Super saiyan' Mirio thought after seeing Eric power up. "I call this KI Burst." Eric said with a deadly smile. "Well no matter how much you power up, I won't go down so easy." Midoriya said. Eric charged at Midoriya with awesome speed. 'Whoa he's moving as fast as I would say about 9 or 10% of one for all' Midoriya thought as he jumped high into the air. "You think your safe up there?" Eric asked with a demonic smile. Eric jumped up after Midoriya, he jumped higher and faster than Midoriya. "Looks like I'm up and your down." Eric said. Eric kicked Midoriya in the back and sent him crashing into the ground. Midoriya was buried underneath a few stones. Eric landed on his feet and started walking towards where Midoriya was laying. Eric picked up Midoriya and kicked him onto the ground. Midoriya tried getting up. Eric hit Midoriya on the back of the neck and knocked him out. "Ok Midoriya is out, who's next?" Eric said as he tossed Midoriya at Mr. Aizawa who caught him.

"Me of course, I want a shot at you, you class 1A loser." Monoma said as he stepped up to Eric. "Loser? Hmmm….. This will be fast and fun." Eric said. "I agree." Monoma said. "Eric V.S Monoma…. Go!" Mr. Aizawa said. Eric charged at Monoma. 'I will not power down till I finished all my fights' Eric thought. Eric went to go punch at Monoma and he just went to grab Eric's fist. Eric quickly hopped back. "You didn't try to dodge, even though you know how strong I am you just tried to catch my fist, I can just look at you and tell you don't have a power quirk, you must have to touch me." Eric said with a smile. "Darn it, you got me." Monoma said angrily as he charged at Eric. "But you still have to get close to punch me." Monoma said with a smile. 'What an idiot, Eric has more than punch attacks' Bakugo thought as he remembered their battle a few days ago. Eric started shooting Ki blasts at Monoma. "What?!" Monoma yelled as many Ki blasts hit him. Monoma fell to the ground out cold. "Weakling, your useless again a distance attacker on your own." Eric said as Mr. Aizawa came and dragged him next to Midoriya. Shoto stepped up to Eric. "My turn." Shoto said.

"Eric V.S Shoto…. Go!" Mr. Aizawa said. Shoto started by creating a row of giant Ice spikes going towards Eric. Eric Punched the ice as it reached him and the ice broke. Shoto had already started running towards Eric. Eric saw Shoto get behind him. "Thanks to Midoriya I feel better about using my fire." Shoto said. 'Crap! Fire and Ice! This battle might push me' Eric thought. Shoto put his left hand on Eric's back. Eric tried to dodge but couldn't move fast enough. Shoto unleash a huge burst of fire. But when the fire cleared Eric was gone. "What!" Shoto shouted as he looked around. "_Rocket Barrage!_" Eric called out. Shoto then saw an Orange light shine down on him, Shoto quickly looked up and saw Eric in the air falling towards him. In both of Eric's hands formed a bigger than normal Ki blast. He flung both of them at Shoto and as soon as they left his hands new ones formed and he shot those and kept doing it over and over again. Shoto started creating Ice shields that went above his head, he had to keep doing it because they kept breaking. Eric then stopped launching the Ki blasts and landed on Shoto's ice shield. "I'm Sorry but time to end this." Eric said as he punched through the shield and grabbed Shoto and pulled him out from behind the Shield and slammed him into the ground and knocked him out. "This battle is over." Eric said as Mr. Aizawa started dragging Shoto over towards Midoriya and Monoma.

[Yup, I'm leaving it here, tune in next time to read about the rest of the fights and learn the names of Eric and Hunter's quirks]


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The reveal of their Quirks **_

[This story is starting to get a lot of views and visitors, so thanks to everyone who is reading this and remember if you like this story then Favorite and follow it to keep up with updates.]

Eric powered down. "Ok It's your turn Hunter." Eric said as he walked over to Hunter. "Gotcha." Hunter said as he walked further away from where Eric battled. "I want fresh ground to battle on." Hunter explained. Everyone just nodded. "Hunter V.S Tetsutetsu….. Go!" Mr. Aizawa yelled. Tetsutetsu turned to steel and charged at Hunter. "Oh this should be fun, he's made of steel. My swords have their work cut out for them." Hunter said. Tetsutetsu punched at Hunter, Hunter quickly drew his first sword and blocked. "Ha Good luck cutting me with a blade!" Tetsutetsu shouted. "Don't under estimate me." Hunter said. Hunter sheathed his sword and bent down and put his hand on the handle of his sword. "Ready or not here I come." Hunter said as he ran at Tetsutetsu. Hunter jumped over Tetsutetsu's head and drew his should with lighting speed and hit Tetsutetsu's head with the blade. Clank. The metal of the blade clashed with the steel head of Tetsutetsu. "Ow, that hurt." Tetsutetsu said as he jumped forward, Hunter landed on the ground and stood up with his sword pointed straight up. "But it doesn't matter, you still can't cut me with a sword." Tetsutetsu said with a cocky smile. "Let's see about that." Hunter said as he put his hand on his second sword that was still on his side. "Ok, I'm gonna go further than I normally do… Eric if I go too far then come stop me." Hunter said while looking at Eric. Eric nodded. "Ha! Over cocky much?" Tetsutetsu asked as he charged. "No…." Hunter said as he turned his head towards Tetsutetsu. Tetsutetsu threw a punch at Hunter, with amazing reflex and speed Hunter drew his second sword and caught Tetsutetsu's punch with his blade. Hunter swung his first blade and it slammed into Tetsutetsu's side. Tetsutetsu backed up fast while rubbing his side. "That's some tough metal." Tetsutetsu said. Hunter sheathed his second sword and started running towards Tetsutetsu. 'Crap, I didn't eat enough iron for breakfast. If I don't wrap it up soon I will turn back to normal.' Tetsutetsu thought. 'Kill…slash… let him live… kill… slash…' Hunter thought as his run turned into a full-on charge. Hunter sheathed his first sword as he jumped over Tetsutetsu's head. "Whoa…" Tetsutetsu said as he turned around to come face to face with Hunter. "_Duel Sword Slash!_" Hunter called out. Hunter unsheathed both his swords at the same time and trusted them forward, out, and up. Tetsutetsu got knocked off his feet from the force, he went back and landed on his back. His arms were no longer made of steel, Hunters attack was so powerful it broke the steel. Tetsutetsu turned back to normal and passed out. Mr. Aizawa came and dragged him over to where the others were. Hunter put his swords up.

"Hunter V.S Iida….. go!" Mr. Aizawa said. Iida used his quirk and ran full throttle at Hunter. "Hey, I really don't want to hurt a fellow glasses wearer but if you don't give up now I will have no other choice." Hunter said as he pointed out the fact that him and Iida have glasses. "Don't worry, I got plenty of pairs." Iida said as he kicked at Hunter. Hunter smiled. "_Duel Sword Slash!_" Hunter called out as he put his hands on his two swords. Hunter unsheathed them with great speed. Hunter trusted them forward, out, and up. Iida tried to dodge while still kicking at Hunter. "_Recipro Burst!" _Iida called out as he activated Recipro Burst. There was a flash of light cause by the reflection of light from Iida's Recipro burst off of Hunter's blades. Hunter walked forward, Iida slowed down after going past Hunter. Bakugo noticed that during the flash of light and blur of their bodies as they both moved quickly, Eric's eyes were moving as if he was watching the battle through the light and was able to see every movement within the blur. 'His eyes couldn't have seen it could they have?' Bakugo asked himself in his head. "Looks like Hunter and Iida will need new glasses." Eric said out of the blue. "What do you mean-" Bakugo was cut off by the sound of Iida's and Hunter's glasses hitting the ground. Iida's glasses was slashed into half and his face had a small cut running down it, Hunter's glasses were smashed by Iida's kick. "Wait how'd you know that before it happened?" Bakugo asked while looking at Eric. "I watched it happen, didn't you?" Eric replied while raising his eyebrow. "No! there was a flash of light and they were going fast!" Bakugo yelled at Eric. 'Bakugo doesn't know what kind of training Eric has went through. I looked at Eric's file… His father is a legendary hero who if he wanted too could be the number 1 hero in the universe. Eric has no doubt been put through intense training to the point where he almost isn't even human.' Mr. Aizawa thought as Eric and Bakugo yelled at each other. "Now neither one of us can see." Iida said. "Not quite." Hunter said with a smirk as he took his left sword sheath off his side. "I keep spare sets of glasses inside my sheathes." Hunter said as he took the bottom off the sheath and slide a pair of new glasses out and put them on, then put the bottom back on the sheath and put it back on his side. "Good job being prepared." Iida said as he ran at Hunter. Hunter Threw one of his swords like a knife and it stabbed into Iida's leg. Iida yelled out in pain as dug out the sword. "Ok ok, ow that was smart, attacking in a way where sense I couldn't see, couldn't dodge. I can't go on, I already did my Recipro burst and just got stabbed." Iida said. Iida went and had a seat next to the rest of defeated kids. Hunter sheathed his blades.

"Hunter V.S Tokoyami….. Go!" Mr. Aizawa said. Tokoyami called out dark shadow. "Nice blades, to bad you can't cut me so easily." Dark shadow said. "Then I'll go after Tokoyami himself." Hunter said as he charged at Tokoyami. "Yeah… Not gonna happen pal." Dark shadow said. Dark shadow intervened and hit Hunter in the head. "Owie!" Hunter yelled as he took out his swords and started slashing at Dark shadow. Dark shadow laughed as he dodged all of Hunter's attacks. Hunter went from being all silly and randomly swinging his swords to really trying to hit Dark shadow. "Whoa you really are going all out." Dark shadow said. Hunter slashed really fast at Dark shadow, but Dark shadow dodged it, when he dodged the sun hit Hunter's blade which reflected and hit Dark shadow. "Augh" Dark shadow said as he got burned. Hunter smiled as he figured it out. "Improv time, Light slash." Hunter said as he charged at Dark shadow. Hunter started using his swords to reflect light from the sun and burning Dark shadow. "Wait it's just sunlight, how is it burning him?" Kirishima asked. "Because mine and Hunter's weapons are made of a special metal that reflects light 5X what it normally is." Eric responded. Bakugo and Kirishima just looked at him. Hunter reflected light once again and this time Dark shadow went back into Tokoyami to hide. "Well I guess this means I have to forfeit." Tokoyami said with a sigh as he left the training area. "Take a break before the tag team battle." Mr. Aizawa said.

After a few minutes of rest. "Ok Eric and Hunter V.S Bakugo and Kirishima." Mr. Aizawa. "Let's go Carrot Top! Don't hold back! Do that Super saiyan thing!" Bakugo yelled. "IT IS NOT SUPER SAIYAN IT IS KI BURST, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Eric yelled with such anger he powered up to Ki burst instantly. 'Me and Bakugo seem to think of it like Super Saiyan.' Mirio thought with a little smile. Eric charged at Bakugo. "Wait up Eric!" Hunter shouted as he started running after Eric. Bakugo used his explosions to zoom towards Eric. "Die Carrot Top and Broccoli Head!" Bakugo yelled as he shot a huge explosion at Eric. Eric dodged the explosion by jumping high enough to not get hit, but Hunter got hit with it full on. Eric shot two KI blasts to force himself down, Eric landed on his feet. "Hunter keep them busy, I'm gonna do you know what." Eric said with an evil grin. "You sure that isn't too over kill?" Hunter asked. "No!" Eric yelled. Hunter just sighed. "Looks like I need to keep ya'll busy." Hunter said. Bakugo and Kirishima charged at Hunter. Eric spread his legs and bent his knees, he extended his arms as far as he could going to the side, left arm facing left, right arm facing right. "_Kiiiiiiiiiii_" Eric started calling out. Two orange balls of Ki formed in both his hands. "Hey Kirishima, you're my shield." Bakugo said as he pulled Kirishima in front of him as Hunter started to slash. "Right." Kirishima said as he went rock hard and caught Hunter's blade. "Hey Green head, after this you need to tell me what Explosions taste like." Bakugo yelled with a crazed smile. Bakugo put his hand on Hunter's head. Boom! Bakugo let loose a huge explosion making Hunter let go of his sword that Kirishima was holding and Hunter went flying. Kirishima threw Hunter's sword on the ground and him and Bakugo started walking towards where Hunter lay on the ground. "You don't need to keep shooting big explosions from your hand, use your gauntlets." Kirishima said. "I'm saving and building those up to use against Eric's no doubt powerful attack." Bakugo replied. "Nice, good idea." Kirishima said as they stopped in front of Hunter who was now standing up. "_Caaaaaaaannnnnnnooooooonnnnnnnn"_ Eric Continued Calling out. The Ki balls in his hands were now 5x bigger and he shoved them together and made the fused one shrink and turn it into a ball that could sit in his hands, next he turned to his side and kept his knees bent and his head was still facing Bakugo and Kirishima, he put both his hands next to the front of his body and made the Ki ball float between them, it gained small lighting around it. "Quick Kirishima keep this guy busy while I go and deal with Eric." Bakugo said. Hunter drew his second sword out. "I still got one sword, which means I will keep you both busy." Hunter said with narrow eyes. 'Must…Not…Let…Them…Stop…Eric…" Hunter thought as he swung his sword at Kirishima. It hit Kirishima so hard pieces of rock flew off Kirishima. Kirishima grunted in pain. "So that's how you wanna be eh?" Bakugo asked as he faced his palm towards Hunter. He made a circle with his other hand and put in against his other hand. "_AP Shot!_" Bakugo called out. Bakugo fired AP shot, AP shot flew towards Hunter. "HA!" Hunter yelled as he cut the AP shot in half using his sword. The two halves blew up behind Hunter. "Hunter Move!" Eric yelled. Hunter ran into an ally in the training city. "_Fire!_" Eric finished calling out. Eric turned his body to now face Bakugo and Kirishima, he then thrusted his hands towards them and made the bottom of his hands to touch and his fingers go down on his bottom hand and go up on his top hand. The Ki ball had a tiny explosion in a part of it facing Bakugo and Kirishima who were standing next to each other, out of the tiny explosion shot a huge Orange beam. "Oh Sh-" Kirishima was cut off by Bakugo stepping in front of him. Bakugo pulled the pins off both his Gauntlets at the same time creating a massive Explosion that hit Eric's Ki Cannon. The explosion kept Eric's Ki Cannon back for a second before Eric yelled and put more power into it causing it to go through the explosion and ingulf Bakugo and Kirishima in the orange beam. The Ki Cannon hit a fake building and exploded, the explosion destroyed a huge area and the ground was broke from where the beam shot towards Bakugo and Kirishima. The smoke cleared and Kirishima was standing in front of Bakugo, Kirishima had his normal human skin. "It was so powerful I couldn't stay as hard as a rock, now finish the fight and win for me." Kirishima said before passing out and starting to fall. Bakugo caught him and set him down gently. "Eric…. I hope your ready." Bakugo said as he stared at Eric. "Bring it on!" Eric said. 'Crap! After staying in Ki burst and using Ki Cannon I am almost out of strength.' Eric thought as a drop of blood fell from the corner of his mouth. Eric charged at Bakugo, running as fast as he could. Bakugo took off his gauntlets. "You should have kept those on!" Eric yelled as he punched at Bakugo. Eric's fist hit Bakugo's face at full power. Bakugo grabbed Eric's arm and threw him up and slammed him down. "I don't need them to finish you." Bakugo said as he threw Eric up and slammed him back down again. Bakugo did that to Eric over and over again. After a while Eric powered down. 'I have one shot…' Eric thought as Bakugo stopped slamming him down. Bakugo threw him into the air. "NOW DIEEE!" Bakugo yelled as he pointed both hands up in the air at Eric. Eric yelled and powered back up to Ki burst. "Now Hunter!" Eric yelled as he started to form two bigger than normal Ki blast. "What!?" Bakugo yelled as he turned around to see Hunter standing behind him holding his gauntlets. "_Rocket Barrage!_" Eric called out as he started shooting Ki blasts at Bakugo then forming new ones and shooting those rapidly. Hunter threw Bakugo's gauntlets above Bakugo's head. "it's a good thing that Eric's Ki Cannon made you sweat so much." Hunter said pointing to Bakugo's gauntlets as he caught them, the gauntlets made a liquid sound, they wear filled with sweat. "Smart Eric." Bakugo said as a Ki blast hit the gauntlet. That gauntlet exploded and caused the other one to explode, so Bakugo got hit with to full gauntlet explosions and many Ki blasts. Eric stopped firing and landed on the ground and powered down. Bakugo was unconscious. "Eric and Hunter win, we will give ya'll a 15-minute break before your final fight." Mr. Aizawa said as he dragged Bakugo and Kirishima over to where the others were. Midoriya walked up to Eric. "What was that Ki Cannon thing?" Midoriya asked with wide eyes as he was holding a note book and pencil. "Well I build up almost all my power into two different Ki blasts then as fuse them together and keep putting more power into while keeping control, so it stays the same size." Eric explained as Midoriya took notes. "What are you? A fan boy of heroes? That why you take notes on us?" Eric asked. "Well yeah, kinda." Midoriya answered with a smile. After 15-minutes of rest Mr. Aizawa called everyone to a new part of the training city. Eric, Hunter and Mirio stepped onto a street. Mr. Aizawa and Midoriya sat on the roof of a building to watch.

"Eric and Hunter V.S Mirio…. Go!" Mr. Aizawa yelled. Mirio's shirt and pants started to fall. "Wait what the?!" Hunter asked. "Whelp I'm fighting blind." Eric said as he closed his eyes. Mirio dropped through the floor. "Uh Eric you might wanna look." Hunter said. "Why?" Eric asked as he opened his eyes. "He went through the ground." Hunter answered. Mirio popped up behind Hunter. Hunter went to turn around but Mirio kicked him in the back, Mirio then dropped back under the ground. Hunter was sent flying back that kick, Hunter got up after hitting the ground, he quickly drew both swords. "I got to go all out in this fight!" Hunter yelled as his eyes narrowed. Eric powered up to Ki burst. Mirio popped up behind Eric. Eric turned around super-fast. 'Huh this kid reminds me of Midoriya.' Mirio thought. "_Binder Touch Eyeball Crush!_" Mirio called out as he thrust his fingers through Eric's eyes. 'But Midoriya fell for this, and now here's my chan-' Mirio's train of thought was cut off because when Mirio moved his hand Eric's eyes were wide open. "I won't fall for such stupid tricks!" Eric yelled. 'Crap! And I already got ready to attack so now if he moves fast enough he might can hit me' Mirio thought. Eric thrusted his fist forward and hit Mirio in the chest. "Oof! That hurt." Mirio said as he went to go back under ground. But before he could get ready Eric grabbed his leg and tossed Mirio behind him. Mirio landed on the ground but again before he could go under Hunter cut both of Mirio's arms, Mirio quickly went under the ground. "Nice work Hunter." Eric said as they high fived. Mirio shot out of the side of a building. Mirio punched Hunter in the face and sent Hunter flying through a fake house, Hunter was out cold. Eric punched at Mirio's chest, but his fist went right through him. Mirio then solidified his fist and punched Eric in the face. Eric redrew his fist and grabbed Mirio's arm and moved it off Eric's face, Eric was smiling. His face was starting to bleed from the nose and mouth. "I'm just happy to know that I hit the number one student and was able to get hit by the number student and still stand." Eric said as he let go of Mirio's arm. "I forfeit, and Hunter is out cold so Mirio wins." Eric said. Mirio just smiled.

Later that day anyone who wanted to know what Eric and Hunter's quirk was came to an outdoor meeting. "My quirk is called Orange Ki, it let's me do many things, enhance my own body, or power up other people's quirks, shoot energy attacks and more." Eric explained. "I have two quirks, one is called Blade reflex which makes me really good with any bladed weapon, my other quirk is swordsman spirit, that means with a sword I can do awesome things." Hunter explained. "Ok now go back to your dorms, we have class in the morning." Mr. Aizawa told everyone. Everyone went back to their dorms and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: What have you gotten yourself into Eric?**_

[sorry that I missed last week and there is only 1 chapter this week, I've been very lazy, but next week will be 2 action packed chapters.]

Eric and Midoriya both got up and went for their morning jog. "Well since it is 5:40 we should jog for 20 minutes, take a shower and eat within 30 minutes, and then we gotta head to class." Midoriya said as him and Eric ran around the dorm's outside walk way. "Ok, I want a good workout, so I am gonna put the petal to the metal." Eric said. And with that Eric powered up to Ki burst. "Hmm wanna have a contest?" Midoriya asked while powering up to 8% power. "Sure, when time is up the person who has done the most laps wins." Eric said. They agreed and shot off at full speed. 'Ok time to show off what I can really do…' Eric thought. Eric started running faster and faster. 'Dang Eric is already far ahead of me, I should push myself to go further!' Midoriya thought. Midoriya pushed his limits and went 9%. After 10 minutes it was Eric with 65 laps and Midoriya with 64 laps. When the clock struck 6:00 they both stopped at the door to the dorms, they were both drenched in sweat. "W-Well I did 221 laps." Midoriya said powering down while trying to catch his breath. "I d-did a t-total of 225 laps." Eric struggled to say while giving a weak thumbs up. They both chuckled and went inside, after everyone had a shower and breakfast they all made their way to class, most of the day flew by, then came time for Mr. Aizawa to talk. "Listen Class, principle Nezu thinks that because of all of the hard work going on and all the villain attacks that we should start fall break now so enjoy this week and next week off." Mr. Aizawa said. Everyone cheered. "Eric can I talk to you?" Mr. Aizawa asked. "Yeah sure." Eric said. Eric gestured to Kirishima and Bakugo telling them to go on without him. "We need you to spy on some villains, I don't think you are ready but Nezu called your dad and they agree that this is good training." Mr. Aizawa said. "I'm ready! Who do I need to spy on?" Eric asked. "Well we are trying to find out what the league of villains are up to, but we noticed that a small group called the rushers is trying to become big and get more members." Mr. Aizawa informed Eric. "So I should spy to see what they are up too, should I attack if I get a chance?" Eric asked. "No! intelligence gathering only." Mr. Aizawa said. "Got it." Eric said. "You will come to my office on Saturday at 10:00pm to get ready to spy." Mr. Aizawa informed him. Eric agreed and ran to try and catch up with Bakugo and Kirishima. Eric caught up to them as they were leaving the dorms in their street clothes. "Where you guys headed?" Eric asked. "Me and Bakugo are going to the grand opening of a pizza place in the city, you wanna come?" Kirishima asked. "Sure, let me go change." Eric replied as he ran inside. A few minutes later he came out in his street clothes. "Alright, let's roll." Eric said. Eric, Kirishima, and Bakugo went into town and walked to the Pizza place. "Well it is sure busy." Kirishima said as they saw the large amount of people inside. They walked to the front desk. "Hello and welcome to Ranger's Pizza, take out or eat in?" The cashier greeted them. "This is for in here." Kirishima said. "Ok, table for three?" The cashier asked. "Yes." Bakugo responded. The Cashier lead them to a corner table that had three seats. They all sat down as the cashier took out her notepad. "What would you guys like?" The cashier asked. "Pepperoni Pizza with extra cheese." Kirishima said. "Stuff crust 4-meat and cheese, Extra cheese." Bakugo said. "Supreme pizza, stuff crust and extra cheese." Eric said. "Coming up." The cashier said before walking away. As the three boys chatted a little kid ran up to Eric. He was tanned and had blue eyes and was dressed in a tux. "Hey." The kid said. Eric looked at the kid with an intense death stare. "Yes?" Eric said in a deep voice. "You are from UA right?" The kid asked. Eric just smiled. "Yeah I am, how'd you guess?" Eric asked in his normal voice. "Well I noticed that a lot of UA students were here, and I want to talk to as many as I can, I want to be a hero one day." The kid responded with a shine in his eyes. "What's your quirk?" Eric asked. "I can draw something and make it turn real." The kid answered. The three UA students sat there in shock. "Whoa! That's a good quirk, what is your name?" Kirishima asked. "Donny." Donny replied. "Hey if I pay you and your family some money do you think you could meet me later?" Eric asked. "I'll go check." Donny said before running off. Bakugo looked at Eric. "What? He might can draw some good training robots." Eric said. "I want to train too." Bakugo said. Kirishima looked at Eric. "Ok we can all use some robots." Eric said with a smile. Donny came running back. "How much are you paying me?" Donny asked. "2788 yen." Eric said. Donny smiled. "Ok then, when and where?" Donny asked. "Outside of UA, 6:00pm." Eric responded. Donny nodded and ran off. The cashier came and brought them their pizza. After a few minutes Eric pointed to the door. "Well look who is here." Eric said. Hunter walked into the door followed by Asui. "Eric?" Hunter asked. "Yeah." Eric answered. "Cool, well me and Tsu are just here to pick up some pizza." Hunter said before ordering. "Alright, well it's 5:55pm so I am gonna head back now." Eric said getting up. "I'm coming." Bakugo said as he also got up. "I'll finished eating and get boxes for the left overs then catch up." Kirishima said. Eric and Bakugo ran out the door and towards UA. They went and changed into their UA gym clothes and got to the gate at 6:00pm perfectly. They saw Donny running towards them. "My parents say I can only be here for a few minutes." Donny said. "Ok, create 100 Super strong, super-fast, Durable, mega fighting robots." Eric said. Donny drew 100 Metal versions of AllMight. "Ok I created metal AllMights so good luck! Bye!" Donny yelled as he ran off. One of the AllMights turned his head towards Eric. "Don't worry I Am Here! To kick your butt!" The metal AllMight shouted. "Now here, in the training city." Eric said. All 100 metal training bots followed Eric and Bakugo to the training city. "1 v 1 or 1 v 50?" A metal AllMight asked. "1 v 1 then 1 v 49." Eric answered. "Yeah." Bakugo agreed. "Call me AM1." AM1 said. "AllMight 1?" Eric asked. "Yes." AM1 responded. "Alright then, let's go!" Eric yelled as he powered up to Ki Burst. AM1 bent his knees and pulled back his right arm. "_TEXAS_-" AM1 started to call out. Eric charged at AM1. "_SMASSSHHHH_!" AM1 finished calling out. AM1 used his legs and flung himself forward. 'Crap this thing is gonna hit as hard if not harder then the real AllMight! I need to dodge or block!' Eric thought as he watched the fist fly at him. Eric mid charged went right and when most of AM1's arm had passed him and before he hit AM1's chest Eric jumped over AM1's head. AM1 span around and kicked the air sending a pulse of air flying towards Eric, it hit Eric in the chest. Eric coughed as he landed on his feet. "Nice job dodging, I'll just have to be faster." AM1 said. "I'll just have to be faster than that!" Eric yelled as he moved faster than before and started charging again. "_TEXAS_-" AM1 started to call out. Eric was right at AM1. "_SMAAAASSSSSHHHHHH_!" AM1 finished calling out. AM1 thrusted his fist into Eric's chest. You could see the air get knocked out the back of him. Eric coughed up blood and grabbed AM1's arm before he could pull it out of Eric's chest. "M-My turn" Eric said while coughing. "_Single handed Rocket Barrage!_" Eric called out as he created a big KI blast in his free hand. Eric started rapidly slamming a KI blast into AM1's face and it reformed almost instantly, and Eric slammed it into AM1's face again and Eric did this about 50 times. Eric let go of AM1's arm and jumped back. "How'd you like that?" Eric asked with a smug smile. AM1 stepped out of the smoke with hardly any scratches on his face. "It tickled." AM1 replied with a smile. Eric's jaw dropped. 'Crap, and when he hit me he cracked some of my ribs.' Eric thought as he clenched his side. "I got no choice but to go further than normal." Eric said. Eric started yelling. The wind picked up and the clouds started to swirl around in the sky in Eric's area. 'I need to burrow the power of my inner demon.' Eric thought. Eric started yelling even louder, His aura lashed out and started to ingulf everything around it, it was getting bigger and bigger, and Eric's body was throwing off strong wind currents. Eric was concentrating on raising his power when suddenly his mind went black. Eric was just floating in a black void. "Where am I? Is there anyone here?" Eric asked. "Yes…" A deep raspy voice answered. "Who are you?" Eric asked. "I'm your inner demon, Akumi." Akumi replied. "You called for me did you not?" Akumi asked. "I did." Eric answered. "I want more power." Eric said. The black turned into a blood red and there was a black werewolf like figure floating beside Eric. "More power?" Akumi asked. "Yes." Eric answered plainly. "Ok but It will come at a price." Akumi said. "What's the price?" Eric asked. "You come visit more, I've been with you seen the day you were born, and this is the first time you visited me." Akumi explained. "Oh well I can try to call you in my mind more." Eric said. "Deal." Akumi said as he held out his hand. "Yeah, deal." Eric said as he shook Akumi's hand. Eric blinked, and he saw that his aura was huge, and he was still powering up. 'Here you go' Akumi said in Eric's head. Eric felt a new surge of power. Eric's aura broke and Eric was smiling. "I got more power now than ever!" Eric yelled feeling great, he couldn't even feel the pain from earlier. "That don't matter, I'll give you new pain to feel." AM1 said. "_1,000,000% Plus Ultra!_" AM1 Called out. AM1's whole right arm was in gulfed with the light and power of plus ultra. 'Try using…' Akumi started talking to Eric in his head. "Nice" Eric said in a whisper. AM1 charged at Eric. "_Demonic Fist Strike!_" Eric called out as his huge raging aura reappeared. "Demonic fist strike? That don't sound good." Bakugo said. Eric's whole right arm was ingulfed in his Orange KI, and at the tips of his fingers the KI made claws. "Let's end this!" Eric yelled as he charged at AM1. AM1 yelled and punched at Eric with Plus Ultra, Eric counter attacked by yelling and launching his fist. The two attacks hit, fist to fist, there was huge shock waves being emitted from the attack. "Who will be the first to go down?" Eric asked as he pushed harder. "Not me." AM1 answer as he returned the harder push. "The waves being sent off is powerful." Bakugo said. Suddenly the point of contract on there fists caused a huge explosion. "Such power that it caused an explosion!" A different Metal AllMight shouted. When the smoke clear AM1 was on the ground destroyed and Eric was standing with only a few scratches. Bakugo and AM2 fought and after a long battle Bakugo won without too many injuries. After about 2 hours Eric and Bakugo left the training city as a robot janitor was entering. "Whoa, what happened to you guys?" The robot asked. Eric's shirt was full of tears and underneath you could see cuts and blood, and Eric's pants looked more like uneven shorts. Bakugo's shirt was completely gone and his pants were only a little better than Eric's. "We were training, and you got your work cut out for you." Eric said before him and Bakugo left. A big part of the city was in rubble and was littered with robotic body parts. "Well I passed my limits many times in that battle." Eric said. "Yeah me too." Bakugo said as they got to the dorms. Eric and Bakugo changed into more casual clothes. Most of the days flew by, and then Saturday was here. At 10:00PM Eric left the dorms and met Mr. Aizawa in his office. "Are you ready Eric?" Mr. Aizawa asked. "Yeah!" Eric said. Mr. Aizawa told Eric all the information he would need, after walking for a while Eric reached a warehouse. 'This is the warehouse that the Rushers should be hiding in.' Eric thought as he climbed onto a trash can and hopped up and pulled himself onto the roof and went to a window to look in. Eric peered in through a window. There was a bunch of scientists working with some weird green goo. Eric carefully and quietly opened the window. "The QCS is almost ready for a trail run." A scientist said. A buff man with a bull head and a striped suit stepped out of the shadows. "Perfect, how fast does it work?" The man asked. "Almost instantly." The scientist replied. "Great, now to test it." The man said. He grabbed a tranquilizer gun and put a dart that contained the green goo in it. "Hey, next time you go on a spy mission try not to sweat so much that the bad guy can smell you." The man said. 'My cover is blown! Da-" Eric was cut off by the man shooting the dart into Eric's arm. Eric quickly ripped it out. Eric powered up to Ki Burst. 'I can't fight, but I can get this sample to Mr. Aizawa.' Eric thought as he held up the dart, it still had a tiny bit of the goo that didn't enter him. Eric ran back to UA. Eric burst into Mr. Aizawa's office. "I was shot with this, here." Eric said as he threw the dart at Mr. Aizawa. Mr. Aizawa caught it and rushed Eric into the hospital. Mr. Aizawa gave the dart to UA's lab, so they could find out what it is. 'My Quirk it's vanishing…' Eric said before falling unconscious. In Eric's mind he saw Akumi. "You idoit!" Akumi shouted as he gained a red raging aura. "I can see you now." Eric said. "That's because you need to see me!" Akumi Shouted. "What do you mean?" Eric asked. "You wanna know why your quirk is different from your parents?" Akumi asked. Eric nodded. "It's because of me! I made your power into what it was." Akumi said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Thank you Akumi!**_

[Sorry if this chapter isn't to good, but chapter 8 is going to be awesome.]

'My Quirk it's vanishing…' Eric said before falling unconscious. In Eric's mind he saw Akumi. "You idoit!" Akumi shouted as he gained a red raging aura. "I can see you now." Eric said. "That's because you need to see me!" Akumi Shouted. "What do you mean?" Eric asked. "You wanna know why your quirk is different from your parents?" Akumi asked. Eric nodded. "It's because of me! I made your power into what it was." Akumi said. Eric locked his eye's on Akumi. Akumi looked like a pure black were-wolf with glowing red eyes and a red raging aura kinda like his Ki aura. "I took your Dad's quirk and edited, took your mom's quirk and edited and I even took my power and infused it and made Eric user of Orange Ki." Akumi explained. "Wow! What are you?" Eric asked. "I'm the most powerful demon god, Akumi the demonic Warrior God!" Akumi shouted and Eric felt shock waves from the shout. "When you were born there was an on-going war between the demons and angles, both the Demons and Angles agreed to go back to their own dimension, but I decided to bond with a new born human…. You." Akumi explained. "Whoa… So you made my quirk." Eric said. "Yeah, That QCS destroyed all the power of your quirk, but it didn't destroy your quick itself." Akumi said. "How?" Eric asked. "Because I am your quirk, as long as I live your quick is going to be forever bonded to you." Akumi answered. "So I can get it back?" Eric asked with a smile. "Maybe, it is still inside you, but you must dig it out, once you try you will either get it back or you will die." Akumi said. "Well I must try!" Eric said. "Then I will see you at the end." Akumi said before vanishing. Eric's mind took him to a park. "Wait this is the park back in America, me and Hunter love going here, and having our birthdays here." Eric said as he walked through the park, it was empty. Eric walked up to a big playground. Eric started walking up the stairs towards the two big slides. Eric got to the top and slid down the right slide, when he hit the ground he saw hundreds of people were now using the playground. 'Whoa! Where did all these people come from?' Eric asked himself. 'I should leave, to many people.' Eric thought as he went to go leave the playground. He couldn't leave, there was an invisible force field that kept him inside with all the people. 'No! I'm not social! I don't want to be around to many, I'm still learning how to handle being in UA.' Eric thought to himself as he sat down on the swings. A little kid came up to Eric. "Hello." The kid said. "Uh hi." Eric said back. "What are you doing?" the kid asked. "I'm sitting here trying to think." Eric answered. "Well you can think at home, you're at the playground, you should be playing and having fun." The kid said. "You're right, but I don't like being around so many people like this." Eric said. "Learn to like it, you wanna be a hero right? Heroes have to talk and be around people." The kid said before running off. "He's right, I should have fun!" Eric shouted as he hopped up and ran around the playground with the other kids. Eric slid down the slide and when he did the place around him changed. "It let me out when I accepted one of my weaknesses." Eric said as he landed on the ground. He was now in a dungeon and across the room was a demonic snake. "I'm your real inner demon sssss." The snake said. "Let's see about that!" Eric shouted before charging at the snake. The snake struck at him, Eric dodge by an inch. 'My inner demon? Wait my cockiness, anger, and me holding back to much…' Eric thought with a smile. "Your sssso weak." The snake said. "Yes you are right, but I can still use my head and win." Eric said. "Well ssshall sssseeee about that." The snake said as the struck at Eric again. Eric grabbed a spear off the wall and stood his ground, moving his body at the last second in order to avoid major injuries while the spear plunged up the snake's throat killing it and thrusting the brain out. Eric blinked, and he was now in a meadow of flowers. "Uh… this is a weird place." Eric said as he looked around. "Hello." A young voice said. Eric spun around like lighting. "Wait! Jack?" Eric yelled. "Yeah… I'm glad to see you are doing well." Jack said.

Mr. Aizawa canceled classes for the rest of the month. Hunter, Midoriya, Bakugo, Kirishima, Endeavor, Shoto, Snipe, 13, and Mr. Aizawa was told the location of the league of villains. The league of villains was trying to recruit the rushers, the heroes had to stop that, they had to send out a few good fighters.

"So you lost your quirk eh?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I have to face some of my weaknesses before I can get it back." Eric replied. He was sitting down in the meadow and across from him was someone in a hoodie. "Well I think I know what I'm doing here." Jack said. "What?" Eric asked. "I think I need to help you move on from America and on to UA, you hate leaving people behind, family friends, me." Jack said. "Yeah, your right, but I got a few new friends that is helping me." Eric said.

Hunter and Midoriya were the first ones to arrive. They had to start the fight. Hunter jumped through the window of a warehouse. All of the league of villains was there. "Wait… that's bad." Midoriya said as he saw something. Hunter looked and saw it. It looked like the first Nomu, but the body was tan brown, and the brain was more red. "Say Domu, you ready to fight and kill right?" Shigaraki asked. "Yes, I'm ready to be stained red from the blood of my enemy." Domu answered in a deep voice. "Seems like this one is smart enough to talk." Midoriya said. "Ok what is a Nomu and a Domu?" Hunter asked. Midoriya explained what Nomus were and how he didn't know what a Domu was. Midoriya and Hunter couldn't wait anymore. They jumped through the window to start an attack.

Eric walked down a dark ally in a raining city. 'I promise I will live, I'll come back to visit.' Eric thought as he walked into the darkness. The darkness was hollow, Eric went right through it into his normal mind. "Congrats Your quirk is active again, now you must wake up and harness it." Akumi said. "Gotcha." Eric said as he closed his eyes.

Domu flung Hunter into the wall. "Dang! Even using 9% I can't scratch this thing." Midoriya said. "The rest of your back-up has arrived." Bakugo shouted. Bakugo, Snipe, 13, Mr. Aizawa, Endeavor, Shoto, and Kirishima were standing at the entrance to the warehouse. "Domu stayed behind but the rest of the league of villains left going east." Hunter said. "13, snipe, and Kirishima come with me, we will track them down." Mr. Aizawa said as they left. "Die! Die! Die! Die!" Bakugo yelled as he kept launching explosions at Domu. "I've got enough." Bakugo said with a grin. Bakugo pulled the pin off both his gauntlets, launching a huge explosion, at the same time Shoto launched a massive Ice attack, and Endeavor unleashed a stream of mega hot fire. All three attacks hit Domu and sent him flying through the wall. Domu busted right back in without a scratch. "Weak! My turn!" Domu shouted as he charged with great speed towards Midoriya. Hunter stepped in front and put his hands on the handles of his swords. "_Duel Sword Slash!_" Hunter called out as he swung his swords when Domu got close, creating a huge X on Domu's chest. Domu picked Hunter up and started slamming him into the ground rapidly. "STOP!" Midoriya yelled as he kicked Domu in the head. Domu stopped for a second, then picked up Hunter and flung him against Midoriya causing Midoriya and Hunter to go flying through a metal crate in the warehouse. Shoto got right behind Domu and using his ice to trap Domu in an ice prison. "Get ready to go full power both of ya'll." Shoto said. "Don't tell me what to do Icy Hot!" Bakugo yelled as he put his hands against the ice. "You better use your fire Shoto." Endeavor said as he put his hands against the ice. Shoto did the same and Bakugo unleashed two powerful explosions from his hands and Endeavor and Shoto used really hot fire. The mixer of explosion, fire, and ice cause a mini explosion of blue smoke, so they backed away. Domu walked out the smoke, even the x on his chest was gone now. "Mmmm, that hurt a bit." Domu said with a wicked smile. Midoriya surprised Domu from behind. 'Even if it hurts my arms I gotta hit him with full power!' Midoriya thought. "_Texas Smash!_" Midoriya called out as his arm started to bulge a little from the power running through it. Midoriya punched Domu at full power in the face, Domu was sent flying through tons of metal crates until he reached the end of the warehouse where he hit the wall, his face had a big fist impact mark and he had many cuts from the crates. Midoriya held onto his broken arm. 'Crap my arm hurts, but I didn't cause too much damage to it.' Midoriya thought. Domu's face and body just healed. "Now that was a great attack!" Domu shouted. "What! He's still fine and he can heal!" Midoriya shouted. "We are so-" Bakugo was cut off my Domu, Domu had charged through all the crates fast and was now right in front of Bakugo. "Domu Smash time" Domu said as he hit Bakugo in the head knocking him to the ground. Domu picked him up and started slamming him into the ground, and when someone went near to stop him he would use Bakugo as a weapon and hit them. Domu had enough and threw Bakugo to the ground, he couldn't move. Domu Grabbed Endeavor and threw him out the warehouse. "Too easy." Domu said with a laugh. There was a weird noise outside. Endeavor kicked down the big doors and before the door even had a chance to hit the ground he was shooting a huge stream of fire. "THIS KID IS SMART!" Endeavor shouted with a laugh. "What?" Hunter asked. All at the same time Bakugo, Hunter, and Midoriya noticed that the front part of the flame was more orange then it should have been. Just then some of the fire moved and Hunter saw it, a bright red eye. "Eric!" Hunter shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Eric has his powers back, and now he's not holding back**_

[Hey guys, I hope ya'll enjoy this action-packed chapter. I will most likely not post a new chapter next Sunday, or if I do it will be short. Because I am having to do important testing, so I will be really busy and tired. But anyway if you enjoy the story then remember to; Favorite and follow the story that way you can keep up with the newest chapters.

All at the same time Bakugo, Hunter, and Midoriya noticed that the front part of the flame was more orange then it should have been. Just then some of the fire moved and Hunter saw it, a bright red eye. "Eric!" Hunter shouted. Time the flames hit Domu Eric jumped above Domu's head. "Wow you are an ugly crap head if I ever saw one." Eric said with a disgusted face. "You runt!" Domu shouted as he grabbed Eric's leg and slammed him into the ground then flung him into a metal crate. Endeavor stopped using his flames. Eric walked out the metal crate with not even a scratch. 'Oh freak Ya!' Eric shouted in his mind. 'I know right! You've let go of everything that was holding you back and now you can use more power than ever!' Akumi responded to Eric in his mind. Eric powered up to Ki Burst. 'I have let go of my thoughts, feelings, memories. The only thing that matters now is that I win! I must WIN! So that I may see my family, friends, and everyone else again.' Eric thought as he did a deep breath. Domu punched at Eric, right as the punch barely touched Eric's forehead he moved his head. "What!? That was so fast!" Domu shouted as he backed up. Eric started yelling, his aura started growing. After just a minute the whole inside and outside was covered in Eric's aura. "People told me to go past my limits, but that's impossible when you have no limits!" Eric shouted as his aura shrunk back to being just around him. "Ha! Your power went down." Domu said with a laugh. "Wrong, my aura went down." Eric said. Domu kicked Eric in the side. Eric grabbed Domu's leg and started spinning him around and around. Eric just kept spinning him faster and faster. Eric tossed Domu into the air. 'Hey Akumi! you ready to test out our new combo move?' Eric asked in his mind. 'Yeah!' Akumi replied in Eric's mind. Eric moved his hands to beside him and grabbed his aura and ripped it off himself and spun it into a ball, then he slammed it into the ground and it popped up and turned red and black, There was a black werewolf inside a red aura. "What the heck!?" Hunter shouted. "Is that a freaking werewolf?!" Midoriya shouted. "So Cool!" Bakugo shouted. "Ready Eric?" Akumi asked in a deep hiss. "Yeah!" Eric yelled. "_**Demonic Hero Combo:**__ Howling Moon Strike!_" Eric and Akumi called out together in perfect sync. Eric regenerated his fierce Orange aura and Akumi's red aura copied the size and fierceness. Eric ran at Akumi, Akumi launched Eric into the air. Akumi then jumped after Eric. "I don't care how many of you there are! Because even in the air I will beat you all!" Domu Yelled as he started to fall. Eric was now right under Domu. Domu punched at Eric, but he dodged with ease. Eric used both his feet to kick Domu in the chest with lots of power. "OOOF!" Domu shouted as the air got knocked out of him. Because Eric kicked Domu, Eric was not falling fast. Eric grabbed Akumi and started spinning him and launched Akumi higher and faster towards Domu. Akumi Went right above Domu. Akumi used his claws and started slashing Domu's back. Akumi slashed and slashed, Domu started coughing up blood. "Back to you Eric!" Akumi yelled as he kicked Domu downwards. Domu crashed into the ground, he quickly got up, the first thing he saw was Eric, then Eric was gone. "Wait a minute…. Where di-" Domu was cut off by Eric's fist digging into Domu's throat. "Y-You used my size a-against me, right at my c-chest is a blind s-spot." Domu croaked out as Akumi landed silently behind him. Eric started pounding on Domu's chest while Akumi started pounding on Domu's back. "Finishing time!" Eric shouted. Eric and Akumi jumped up and kicked Domu's head and sent him through the back of the warehouse. "It's time." Akumi said. Eric nodded. Akumi walked into Eric and disappeared inside of Eric. "How the heck?! That werewolf was a little taller then Eric yet is just walked inside of him and disappeared!?" Bakugo shouted. "But look at his aura, it's now a mix of orange and red." Midoriya said. "Your right." Hunter said. Domu charged back in through the wall and punched at Eric, with a blur Eric ducked and dodged. Eric punched Domu in the chest, Akumi jumped out of Eric and kicked Domu back into air, Akumi went back into Eric as fast as he had came out. Domu landed on his back but quickly got up. "So your little friend is inside you." Domu said as he wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. Eric was starting to sweat. 'Akumi, keeping your energy body is really draining me.' Eric said in his mind. 'then let's wrap this up.' Akumi thought in Eric's mind. Domu punched at Eric again, this time Eric caught it but because Domu had put so much power into it Eric had to use both hands. Domu kicked at Eric. Akumi's upper body popped out of Eric's side and Akumi's hands caught Domu's leg. Domu pulled his leg free and stepped back, Akumi went back inside of Eric. "We will end this!" Eric yelled as he ran towards Domu. Eric punched at Domu but Domu caught his fist, then Akumi jumped out of Eric and over Domu. Akumi proceeded to swipe Domu's legs out from under him, knocking him to the ground and causing him to let go of Eric's fist. Eric redid his attack and this time Eric was able to get a clean punch on Domu's face. Akumi jumped at Eric. "Not this time!" Domu shouted with pure rage as he grabbed Akumi's leg. Eric jumped at Akumi and this time Eric went inside of Akumi. "No!" Domu yelled. Eric's head popped out of Akumi's leg right above where Domu was holding him. Eric bit Domu's hand, Domu yelled from pain and let go of Akumi, Akumi landed on the ground and started kicking Domu. Eric jumped out and shot a Ki blast right at Domu's face. Domu covered his face just in time. Eric and Akumi both started shooting Ki blasts. Domu was able to jump up and run forward dodging any more Ki blasts. Domu was out of breath and hasn't had time to heal. Akumi disappeared and Eric went back to base form. "Crap! I'm out of energy." Eric said between heavy breaths. "Seems your luck has run out." Domu said with a smile as he fully healed. "Now I'm gonna give all that back to you 10 times full." Domu said with a twisted smile. Domu punched Eric in the face and sent him flying back, Eric crashed on the floor a few feet away from Domu. Domu started slowly walking towards Eric. Hunter, Bakugo, Midoriya, and Endeavor ran and stood in front of Eric. "Our turn." Hunter said. Eric stood up. "Move!" Eric screamed. Everyone was shocked. "This is mine and Akumi's battle!" Eric shouted. Everyone stood aside. "You are a foolish kid." Domu said. "Maybe, Maybe not. But when you are done giving back 10 times full I will give back 20 times full!" Eric yelled as he forced his body back into Ki Burst. Eric ran at Domu. Domu kicked at Eric, Eric was able to dodge, he then punched Domu in the face 20 times. "See? 20 times." Eric said with a smirk as he backed up. Domu wiped off some blood and smiled. Eric started coughing up blood. "Wait why is he coughing up blood now?" Midoriya asked. "Eric's out of energy." Hunter answered. "Then how is he in Ki Burst?" Midoriya asked. "Will power… Eric has unconceivable amounts of will power and determination." Hunter answered. "Whoa." Bakugo said. 'Eric…' Akumi said in Eric's mind. 'why are you pushing yourself so hard?' Akumi asked. 'Because… I need to be stronger… how am I to protect the people I care about if I can't take care of myself? I must always win.' Eric answered. Eric created another Energy body for Akumi. The black Werewolf with red aura was back. "Just because you got your friend back doesn't mean you can win." Domu said with a chuckle. "_Rocket Barrage!_" Eric and Akumi called out in sync. Eric and Akumi started rapidly shooting Ki Blasts at Domu, Domu was trying to block as many as he could. Eric and Akumi started firing more and stronger Ki blasts. Domu was starting to be able to block less and less. Akumi went back into Eric. Eric stopped shooting Ki blasts. Domu walked out of the smoke. "None of us here at our current level can stop you, but I can make sure we all live." Eric said. "I can!" Endeavor shouted. "Not even you." Eric said. Endeavor shot a huge fireball at Domu, but Eric stepped in front of it. "See? If I can take it so can he." Eric said. Eric ripped Akumi's energy body out of him and tore it into two balls of energy. "_Kiiiiiiiiiii_" Eric started calling out. The two energy balls turned Bright orange. Eric merged them together and put them at his side. "_CANONNN_" Eric finished calling out. Eric shot out Ki Cannon. It hit Domu and the beam pushed him off in the sky and exploded and sent him flying. Eric powered down. "We haven't seen the last of him." Eric said.

October the 1st. weeks after the Domu battle. All UA students were walking down the halls. "I'm glad that tomorrow starts the weekend." Kirishima said as him, Bakugo, and Eric walked together. "Hey guys you know we have the End of the year quirk exams coming up in December." Eric stated. "Yeah?" Bakugo asked. "Well Since it takes place after winter break I was planning to go back home for winter break and train with my dad, if ya'll want to come you can." Eric said. "Will it be intense?" Bakugo asked. "You will think you are dying." Eric answered. "Count me in." Bakugo said with a smirk. "Count me out." Kirishima said with a laugh. "Can I come?" Midoriya asked from behind them. "Oh Midoriya, Hi. Sure you can come." Eric replied. Eric walked to the city. Eric put his hands in his pockets and kept his head down and started walking towards a McDonalds. 'I'm glad to see there is a McDonalds no matter where I go.' Eric thought. 'Yeah' Akumi thought back. Eric walked in and went to the cashier. "Hello how may I help you?" The cashier asked. "I would like a Big Mac meal." Eric ordered. "1 Big mac, 1 medium drink, and 1 thing of medium fries." The cashier said. Eric nodded. "Coming right up, for here or to go?" The cashier asked. "For here." Eric answered. "Alright take a table and someone will bring you your food." The cashier said. Eric took a seat at a table near the window. A waiter brought Eric his food and drink. Right before Eric could even touch his food a bad guy walked in. "This is a robbery/ time for me to smash things!" The fat guy said. Eric sighed. "I am FatAttack." FatAttack said. FatAttack grabbed a table and tossed it in Eric's direction, it broke Eric's table, causing his food and drink to hit the ground. Eric saw his fries on the ground. Eric stood up and walked over to FatAttack. "What boy?" FatAttack asked. "You can take my burger and drink but there is one thing a Hero always keeps…. His FRIES!" Eric yelled as he powered up to Ki Burst. Eric punched FatAttack in the chest so hard that you could see Eric's fist indention in FatAttack's back. FatAttack coughed and dropped to the ground. "I-I'm sorry, just please don't hurt me anymore." FatAttack pleaded. "You're lucky I'm a hero." Eric said as he picked up FatAttack. Eric dragged him to a nearby police station and turned him in. 'Man my lunch is ruined' Eric thought. "Hey, I was in McDonalds when I saw you stop that robber." A man's voice said from behind Eric. Eric turned around and when he saw who was talking to him his jaw dropped. "P-Pat?" Eric asked. "Uh yes, how'd you know?" Pat asked. "Your PopularMMOs! The most popular Minecraft player on HeroTube." Eric answered with a huge smile. "Oh always nice to meet a fan." Pat said with a laugh. "Here." Pat said as he tossed Eric a bag from McDonalds and in it was what Eric had order. "I got you some more food." Pat said. "Thanks." Eric thanked him. "Say are you busy?" Pat asked. "No, why?" Eric asked. "Well my quirk is to be able to store objects in an interdimensional space, and Jen is Quirkless, so I was wondering if you could help me and Jen move and build something." Pat said. "Sure." Eric said. Pat led Eric back to his house. Jen was sitting on the porch. "Eric can you tear down that wall?" Pat asked as he pointed to a wall that was the right side of the garage. "Yeah." Eric answered as he walked to the garage and stood in front of the wall. "Are you sure that a teenager can take down the wall?" Jen asked. "We wouldn't want him hurting himself for us." Jen said. "Might take him a bit but I saw him stop a robber in 1 punch." Pat said with a smile. Eric powered up to Ki Burst. "Is there anything that I have to worry about breaking on the other side?" Eric asked. "Um… no?" Pat answered a little confused. Eric nodded. "_Demonic Fist Strike!_" Eric yelled as his fist was ingulfed in an intense aura. Eric punched the wall and it full shattered. The ground was littered in bricks. "I-In 1 punch." Jen stuttered. Eric smiled. "What's next?" Eric asked. "We extend the front and back walls then add a new side wall." Pat said. "Time to turn this into training." Eric said as he grabbed his aura and ripped it off and created an energy body for Akumi. "Let's get to work!" Pat, Eric, and Akumi said together.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Back to America for Halloween**_

[Hello guys I hope your day is gong well, anyway enjoy this chapter. Remember to follow and favorite this story if you want to see more.]

Eric helped Pat and Jen finish their house before returning to UA. After a while it was the week of Halloween. And UA was giving it's students some time off, they didn't have work until November 4th. Eric, Bakugo, and Midoriya was getting ready to board a plane heading to America. "I'm surprised Hunter isn't going back too." Midoriya said as they sat in the waiting area. "Yeah well he wanted to spend his Halloween at UA, but my family does a great Halloween, and I get some time to train with my dad." Eric said. "He better give hardcore training." Bakugo said. Eric lifted up his shirt and turned around. Bakugo and Midoriya saw a scar running from his lower back up to his neck, it was thin and almost invisible but they knew that would have had to hurt. Eric dropped his shirt and turned around to face them. "I was to slow to dodge his fist." Eric said. "His fist did that?!" Midoriya asked starting to get panicked. "If he wants to he can kill us before we have a chance to blink." Eric said. Bakugo and Midoriya just looked at each other. "Now boarding flight 46D." The speaker called out. "Right let's go." Bakugo said as he took the lead. They boarded the plane and started their flight to America.

After a long 14-hour flight then a 24-hour drive they reached a dirt road. "Hey cab driver, drop us off here." Eric said. The cab pulled over and Eric payed and the three boys started walking down the dirt road. "I forgot to warn ya'll, my dad only let's me and guests get to the house after a challenge." Eric said as they kept walking down the long dirt road. "What challenge?" Bakugo asked. "Well that's kind of why I told ya'll to wear some training clothes, our first challenge is to knock off my Dad's hood." Eric said as they stopped. Standing in the middle of the road was a man in a dark red hooded robe. "That should be easy enough." Bakugo said. "Yeah the name of my dad's quirk is Limit Break." Eric said. "He can enhance and go past his limits over a thousand times in battle." Eric explained. "Enough talk, let's do this so we can get settled in." Bakugo said with a smile. The boys dropped their backpacks. "Full power gentlemen." Eric said with a grin. Eric went Ki Burst, Eric created Akumi an energy body, Akumi started controlling the Energy body. "Good to be able to fight again so soon." Akumi said with a smile. Midoriya went full cowl 10%. 'Thanks to hanging around Eric I've started getting stronger faster.' Midoriya thought with a smile. Bakugo limbered up his shoulders. "I don't got no fancy power up like these guys but that doesn't make me any weaker you got that!" Bakugo stated. The four boys charged at Eric's dad. "Guys you can call him Limitx." Eric said as they neared him. Limitx charged them. "HEERRREEEE WEEEE GGGOOOOO!" They all yelled. Eric was first to attack Limitx. "I've improved greatly, you might find it a tad bit more tough to beat me, even more so since you got to fight all 4 of us!" Eric yelled as he punched at Limitx. Limitx dodged with ease and grabbed Eric's arm and started spinning him, But Midoriya grabbed Eric's legs stopping him from spinning. "I got you Eric." Midoriya said with a smile. Eric nodded. Limitx pushed Eric forward still holding onto him, he then thrusted Eric into the air with such force that Midoriya got sent up with him, Midoriya let go and fell to the ground. Limitx ran towards Midoriya and slammed Eric down on top of him. Eric and Midoriya had the air knocked out of them. "Die! Die! Die!" Bakugo yelled as he started releasing big explosion after big explosion. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Limitx ran out of the explosions unscratched, he had a silver glow. 'He's fast.' Bakugo thought. 'But not faster enough to dodge this.' Bakugo thought with a smile. Bakugo shot more explosions at Limitx, but Limitx dodge all of them with great speed. "_100x Enhancement_" Limitx called out. His silver glow turned brighter and stood out more. Limitx just disappeared from sight. "Huh?" Bakugo asked looking around. Limitx popped out of nowhere and kicked at Bakugo, but Akumi stepped in and caught the kick and held onto Limitx's leg. "He's moving so fast it's hard for our eyes to see." Akumi said as Limitx pulled himself free and disappeared. "But if you focus you can learn to see that fast." Akumi said as he caught a punch. Limitx appeared and then disappeared. Again he reappeared and disappeared. "I'm starting to be able to see him." Bakugo said as he eyes were starting to be able to keep up.

Eric and Midoriya were standing up watching the fight. "You sure about this plan?" Midoriya asked. "It will hurt me like crap, maybe even break some of my bones but this is the perfect chance to show what we are really made of." Eric said with a smirk.

Limitx punched at Bakugo. "Ha not this time!" Bakugo yelled as he shot out and explosion. Limitx dodged, Bakugo kept doing more explosions, Limitx dodged all of them. "_Texas Smash!_" Midoriya called out. Bakugo, Akumi, and Limitx looked in Midoriya's direction. Eric had been whispering and had charged up Ki Cannon, Eric already fused the 2 balls, but he has the 1 fused ball in front of him rather then beside him, and Midoriya was behind him with his fist drew back and rushing with the energy from Texas smash. "HAAAAA!" Midoriya yelled as he punched Eric in the back. Eric coughed up a lot of blood as he flew towards Limitx with great speed. Eric's spin was lodged out of place. "AHHHHHH!" Eric yelled as he continued flying. Akumi jumped at Eric and went inside of Eric. "interesting." Limitx said as he watched Eric's spin just relocate back to it's correct spot. When Eric got to Limitx, Limitx kicked Eric in the face launching him into the air. Bakugo shot an explosion at Limitx, this time it hit. "Yes!" Bakugo yelled with a wide grin. The smoke cleared and Limitx was unscratched. "What?!" Bakugo yelled. "_KIIIII CANNONNNNNN!_" Eric called out from above. "hmmm?" Limitx asked as he looked up. A huge beam of Orange Ki was surging down at him. Right before the attack hit him, Limitx's glow turned into a raging aura similar to Eric's, then the attack hit him causing a huge explosion. Eric landed on the ground next to Bakugo. Limitx walked out the smoke without a scratch. "I guessed that you would power up further, good thing we don't have to defeat you we just got to knock off your hood." Eric said with a smirk as he charged at Limitx. "Got you!" Midoriya yelled as he grabbed Limitx's legs. Eric jumped over Limitx's head, but when he jumped Akumi fell out of him and landed in front of Limitx. Eric's grabbed Limitx's arms. Akumi grabbed the hood. "Time to unmask you." Akumi said with a huge grin. Akumi started pushing back the hood. "Nice try." Limitx said. Limitx forced his arms into the air sending Eric into the air a well, Eric had to let go and landed next to Akumi. Limitx punched Akumi in the chest twice and sent him flying backwards crashing into Bakugo knocking them both to the ground. Limitx grabbed Midoriya and made him let go, then he lifted up Midoriya. Eric grabbed Limitx's waist and tossed him into the air. Midoriya dropped to the ground. "Akumi!" Eric yelled. Akumi ran to Eric and Stood a few feet in front of him. "_**Demonic Hero Combo:**__ Howling Moon Strike!"_ Eric and Akumi called out in sync. Eric ran to Akumi who tossed him into the air then jumped after him. Eric caught up mid-air with Limitx, Eric kicked Limitx in the chest with lots of force, this time Eric was launched downward very fast. "Hurry!" Eric yelled as he grabbed Akumi and spun him and tossed him higher faster. Akumi went above Limitx. Akumi started scratching Limitx's back and robe. "Wow this robe is claw proof, to you Eric." Akumi shouted as he kicked Limitx down. Limitx crashed onto the ground. Limitx stood up in time to see Eric draw back his fist, Eric punched at Limitx's throat, but Limitx blocked. Akumi landed quietly behind him. Eric started pounding on the front and Akumi started pounding on the back of Limitx. "Finishing time." Eric said as him and Akumi jumped up. They kicked Limitx in the head he was sent flying, but he readjusted and landed safely. "Not bad, but not good enough." Limitx said. "Guys, all 4 of us have to attack in sync." Eric said. "Eric, Deku, and Akumi… Stand back and get ready to attack." Bakugo said with a sigh. Everyone backed up. "Now what I'm about to do is going to put me out of battle for a while." Bakugo said as he loosened up his body. 'I'm gonna go all out!' Midoriya thought. "Here I GO!" Bakugo shouted as he launched a huge explosion at the ground thrusting him in Limitx's direction. Limitx jumped in the air. Bakugo smirked as he created more explosions to launch himself into the air at a great speed. Limitx disappeared and reappeared behind Bakugo. "You really are amazing; no wonder Eric is so strong." Bakugo said as he quickly blasted behind him. Limitx dodged with ease. "_A.P. Shot!_" Bakugo called out. Bakugo started firing AP shots. Limitx dodged with ease, but with each shot Bakugo was getting faster and faster. One of the AP shots hit Limitx in the leg. "Enough!" Limitx shouted. Limitx moved through the air like lighting and grabbed Bakugo and tossed him to the ground. 'He is starting to realize that he can't hold back that much when fighting us.' Eric thought with a smile. Limitx landed next to Bakugo, Bakugo was just laying in the crater that had been created when he hit the ground. Bakugo shot up and grabbed Limitx's chest. "So not sorry about what I'm about to do." Bakugo said with a grin. Bakugo launched the most massive explosion that was Bakugo's biggest explosion. Bakugo hit the ground out cold, with broken arms. Eric touched Midoriya's arm. "I don't normally use this part of my quirk, but we need to win so." Eric said. Midoriya gained an orange glow. "So I have green lighting, and now a green and orange glow. Cool!" Midoriya shouted. Eric started breathing heavy. "I'm using my own power to enhance your power." Eric said with a psychotic smile. Akumi went back into Eric. Limitx walked out of the smoke caused by Bakugo's explosion, his cloak was damaged but was still on him. "_105% Texas Flick!_" Midoriya called out as he placed his thumb and index finger in a flicking position. His thumb and index finger had red cracks of energy running through them. Midoriya Flicked and an outrageous amount of wind force shot towards Limitx. Limitx went to go jump out the way but Akumi came up behind him and grabbed onto him. "I can pop out at any time." Akumi said with a laugh as the wind neared them. "Good to know." Limitx said. Limitx forcefully turned around so the wind force would hit Akumi, it did hit Akumi. Akumi's energy body was destroyed. Limitx turned around in time to see Eric and Midoriya in the air just above him. "_1,000,005% Plus Ultra!_" Midoriya called out. "_Demonic Fist Strike!_" Eric called out. Eric and Midoriya drew back their arms. "Sorry, but you always told me to treat our battles like I would any other battle so." Eric said. "HAAAA!" Midoriya and Eric called out in sync. Limitx put up his arms like a shield. They punched Limitx's arm shield. There was so much power in their attacks that Limitx was sent flying into the woods. Midoriya's arm was broken and Midoriya was in a lot of pain. "I'll finish this." Eric said. "Wait so you think after all that the cloak is still on him?" Midoriya asked. "Yeah." Eric said. "It counts as on him as long as he is touching it." Eric explained. Eric walked in the direction that Limitx flew in. Limitx walked out with the cloak still on him, it was intact to the point where he didn't even have to hold it. "I took the damage, so the cloak wouldn't." Limitx said. "Figures." Eric said as his aura went out and he powered down. 'Crap I'm out of power.' Eric thought as he got into a battle stance. "You only get in that stance when you have to rely on pure punching and kicking." Limitx pointed out. "So? I can fight hand to hand." Eric said as he charged. Limitx powered down. Eric punched but Limitx dodged and swiped Eric's legs from out underneath him. Eric didn't even have time to hit the ground before he started rolling, time he hit the ground he rolled to a safe spot and got up ready to fight. "Good reflexes." Limitx said. 'Eric… I think I got a plan, it's stupid and has a high chance to fail but it could work.' Akumi said in Eric's mind. Eric smirked as Akumi told him his plan. "I know your whole thing is limit breaking, but if you don't mind I think I will push my powers now." Eric said as he started yelling. "Go right ahead." Limitx said. "_100x limit enhance!_" Limitx called out as he regained his silver raging aura. The ground beneath Eric's feet started to cave in. The clouds in the sky started to darken, within a few minutes the sky was covered in dark clouds and rain started to pour down. Eric gained an orange glow. The ground under Eric completely shatter and all the rocks floated around Eric who just hovered. "_Ki Burst!_" Eric called out. Eric powered up to Ki burst and all the rocks dropped, the rain stopped, the clouds disappeared, and the light returned. Eric landed on the ground. Eric jumped out the hole and time he landed he leaped at Limitx. Mid-air Akumi's energy body popped out of Eric. "Tag team time!" Eric and Akumi shouted in sync. Eric and Akumi kicked at Limitx, but he dodged. Eric and Akumi kept attacking, every time they missed they would turn back around and attack within seconds. 'Hmmmm Eric is forcing his body to create more and more energy.' Limitx thought as he once again dodged Eric and Akumi's attacks. Akumi punched at Limitx, Limitx grabbed Akumi and slammed him into the ground. Akumi clenched his fists in the sand. "_Rocket Barrage!_" Eric called out. He shot Ki blast after Ki blast at Limitx. Limitx was getting pushed back when Eric stopped and ran and kicked Limitx into the sky, Eric bent over. Akumi used Eric's bent over back like a stepping stool and jumped into the sky and threw sand at Limitx's face. Limitx closed his eyes and growled. "I guess I should have known that a demon would use a dirty trick." Limitx said. "Wait you know I'm a demon?" Akumi asked. "Yeah." Limitx said as he pushed through the sand and kicked Akumi down onto the ground. Eric helped Akumi up as Limitx landed. "Had enough yet son?" Limitx asked. "No." Eric said as he grabbed Akumi's energy body and absorbed it. "Sorry Akumi but this is my fight now." Eric said as his aura doubled in size. "Isn't it dangerous to be surging your power like that?" Limitx asked. "You mean last time? Oh no my power limits has increased." Eric answered as his aura tripled. Eric's body started to twitch. Eric yelled, and his body bulked up and he almost doubled in size from his muscle. "Did you forget you lose huge amounts of speed in that form?!" Limitx asked as he charged at Eric and ran all around him with ease. "Yeah, but I Picked up this move from watching that episode of DBS where Trunks does this." Eric said with a snicker. "Right!" Limitx shouted as he remembered. Eric powered down in a flash and caught Limitx off guard with a super-fast punch to the chest. Limitx was sent to the ground from being caught off balance. Limitx got up only for Eric to grab him and throw him into a tree. Limitx and Eric walked and stood a foot apart. Eric saw Limitx's punch flying at him, but he felt like he should block lower, but he didn't, and he blocked where he saw the arm. Thud! Limitx's fist hit Eric's chest. 'When I blocked I felt the point of contact but then his arm disappeared and reappeared in my side.' Eric thought as he took a step back. Limitx kicked at Eric, once again he saw the leg but felt like blocking a little higher, so this time he blocked higher. Eric once again felt the point of contact but this time Limitx's leg continued and hit Eric's side. Eric jumped back. "I'm guessing this is something you can do because of our speed difference?" Eric asked. "Maybe." Limitx said as he ran at Eric. "Time to end this." Eric said as he drew back his right arm. Eric threw a hard-right hook, Limitx dodged. "When I told Akumi this was my fight I was just saying that to throw you off." Eric said as Limitx was right behind him. Akumi jumped out of Eric's back and punched Limitx in the face, Eric then went inside of Akumi. Eric jumped out of Akumi and grabbed his feet and tossed him at Limitx. Limitx grabbed Akumi and slammed him into the ground, Eric slide right between Limitx's legs. "_Ki Blast_" Eric called out. Eric shot a Ki blast, Limitx tried to dodge but Akumi grabbed and tugged the cloak. Limitx dodged but the cloak was pulled off of him. Limitx stood there as Akumi went back into Eric, and Bakugo and Midoriya walk up to them. "Grab your bags, we have to go to the house." Limitx said as Midoriya and Bakugo stare in shock. Eric grinned as he fell unconscious.


End file.
